The Avengers: Next Generation
by MARVEL-BABYSITTER31
Summary: When The Avengers all suddenly go missing, it is up to their kids to try and find them. They have to come together, as their parents had done so long ago, and become the ultimate team. If they are lucky, they might find a a real reason to fight. Derek Banner X Emily Stark. ALL AVENGERS HAVE KIDS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:****;: Ok, I thought it would be a good idea to make an event where all of The Avengers dissapeared and left their kids behind to figure out what happend to him.**

**But, first the Character Files.**

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1**

**The Stark Children**

**Howard David Stark: **

**Named after the late Howard Stark. Howard is nineteen years of age, and the older brother to Emily Stark. His parents are Anthony Stark and Pepper Stark. Howard looks exactly like his father, Anthony, black hair and brown eyes. He is about 5'9 with a genuis IQ just like his father. Howard graduated High School at the age of fourteen and was then hired by his father to work in the lower labs and help to design the Iron Man suits. Although, he is just like his mother, Pepper Stark, completely serious and refuses to do anything the least bit reckless.**

**CURRENT LOCATION: ENGLAND**

**Emily Nicole Stark:**

**Emily is sixteen years of age, and the younger sister of Howard Stark. Her parents are also Anthony and Pepper Stark. Emily has her father's curly black hair, but her mother's dark green eyes. Emily Stark is about 5'5, and also has her father's high IQ. Emily graduated High School at the early age of thirteen, and went on to study Physical and Earth science. She works at a Starbucks just down the street from Stark Tower, where she and her mother and father live. Her attitude is almost competely Stark, cocky, arrogant, and very reckless.**

**CURRENT LOCATION: NEW YORK, U.S.A.**

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/**

**Captain Steven Rogers Only Child**

**Bucky Phil Rogers:**

**Named after two people in Steven's life, his dead best friend Bucky Barnes, and Phil Coulson an deceased Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Bucky is twenty-one years of age. He is the only child of Steven Rogers and Roslyn Rogers. He looks and acts exactly like his father, although he has some forgiveness and gentleness from his mother. Bucky Rogers is around 5'8, and graduated High School and the age of seventeen. He often trains with his father and he works down the street doing Physical Therapy. He is brave, tolerant, and kind.**

**CURRENT LOCATION: BROOKLYN, U.S.A.**

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/**

**Thor's Only Son**

**Folki Thorson:**

**Folki's name mean's "People, or Tribe". His power is the fact that he can easily pursuade people, and his weapon are the Twin Blades of Azzinoth. He would be twenty-five in human years, and his parents are Thor Odinson and Jane Foster. He has the bravery and honor of his father, and the genius of his mother. Folki is about 5'10, and has not gone to any type of mortal schooling system, but has been taught simple things by his mother. He trains often with his father, unless he is taking lessons with his mother. His job is the protection of Asgard, and soon to be the protection of Midgard. **

**CURRENT LOCATION: MEXICO**

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/**

**Natasha and Clint Barton's Only Son:**

**Roman Nicolace Barton:**

**Roman Barton is twenty years of age, and the son of the two EX-S.H.I.E.L.D agents, Natasha Romanov/Barton and Clint Barton. He has his mother's red hair, and his father's blue eyes, and is about 5'7. he graduated High School at the age of fifteen, thanks to being taught by his mother, and continued on to being a special assasin. He had been specially trained in martial arts, and his father taught him how to use his bow & arrow. He is brave, strong, and a quick thinker.**

**CURRENT LOCATION: WASHINTON, U.S.A.**

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/**

**Dr. Bruce Banner's Only Son:**

**Derek Grey Banner:**

**Derek is eighteen years of age, and the son of the deceased Elizabeth Banner, and the living Dr. Bruce Banner. He is 5'7 and, looks and act's exactly like his father, and even some how inherited The Hulk. He Graduated a High School in Africa, at the age of fourteen, thank's to his genius father's tutoring and motivation. His father taught him everything he knew, although most of it wasjust scientific or medically involved. He is a very kind young man and only wants to help other's.**

**CURRENT LOCATION: KENYA, AFRICA**

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/**

**These are The Avengers Children, and this is the first chapter to my story.**

**I do not own The Avengers, but I do own the children.**

**CHAPTER 1: Missing Parents**

**EMILY STARK POV**

"I have been studying this new species of spider for six months, and four days. I have learned that despite the small size, the Austrailian Rattler has a extremely deadly toxin that could kill a human being in under a minute. This, creature can easily be confused with a Huntsman Spider. It lives-"

"Emily, what are you still doing here?" I put the recorder down and let my gaze travel to my partner, Weston Miller. I give him a fraction of a smile. Weston is a thirty-two year old man, and he often looks out for me when my family can't.

"Finishing up my work with our little friend here, why?" I ask. He honestly looks surprised when I say this, but then this look of his turns to sadness.

"When was the last time you turned on the TV?" I frown and take the remote off of the table and turn on the TV. The first things I see is Stark Tower going up in flames. The horror must have been very obvious on my face, because Weston comes over and hugs me.

"They looked all over, but they never found any bodies. That mean's that your parent's may still be alive... Do you want me to call your brother?" I nod slowly and tears begin to go down my face. He was right, if they didn't find any bodies, that mean's that they may still be alive, right? But how did this happen? Dad made JARVIS set up a secure firewall and security system to make sure nothing like this would ever happen.

"Emily? Your brother said he is on his way."

**BUCKY ROGERS POV**

"Hey dad, what do you think about-" I stop mid-sentence and look around my parents house. The couch was ripped in half, the kitchen was crushed, and there was a giagantic hole in the roof. I feel my face pale as a thought runs through my head. Where are my parents?

"MOM, DAD!" I run around trying to find them, but I had no such luck. I didn't understand, where did they go? I dialed 911 and told them what had happend. They said they would send some peple over and start an investigation. I could only think of one set of people I had to go to. There was no other choice n the metter, it was my last option.

I needed to contact my father's old friends, the Avengers.

**ROMAN BARTON POV**

"This is insane." S.H.I.E.L.D was searching through mine and my parents home. They had gone missing a few hours ago, and nobody can make contact with them I was worried of course, but having a bunch of Agents come into my home and look through EVERYTHING was making me uncomfortable.

"Roman Barton, some of my best Agent's son." I glare at the man in front of me.

"Director Fury, or should I say, Ex-Director?" I growl out. He had sent my mother and father on so many life threatning missions, I was always worried they would never come back. Now my nightmare has became reality.

"I am still director, and I will be until I die. Anyways, I need to inform you in something that may also involve your parents." At this, I jump out of my chair and try to punch him. Three of his little pawns held me back.

"What about them, _Director_." I snarled out. He gives me a sad look.

"They have gone missing, along with Tony Stark, and Captain Steven Rogers and their wives. We think this may have been planned."

**FOLKI THORSON POV**

I groan and pick myself up off of this retched dirt. That was an extremely painful fall, more than I would expect from the Bi-Frost. I find the nearest land mark and let myself inside. It seemed to belong to an old man and woman couple. They were more than surprised to find me here.

"Excuse me for intruding your home, but where may I find the Avengers? I must inform them of some terrible news."

**DEREK BANNER POV**

"Oh, this can't be good." The side of our little hut was busted open and I could only just guess how this could have happen. My father must have lost his cool again and let my other dad out. Which mean's now I have to find him adn attempt to calm him down.

"Derek Banner?" I swiftly turn around and reach for the gun in my back pocket, only to see a man around my age.

"Yes, how may I help you?" I ask, wondering what this man thinks about the hole in the wall.

"I think we are having similair problems. My name is Roman Barton, I think your father has told you about my parents,yes?" My eyes widended and I shook his hand.

"Yes, of couse! But, what are you doing here, and what similar situation are we in?" I was still concerned about the hole in the wall.

"Both of our parents are missing."

**HOWARD STARK POV**

"So all of them are missing?"This was impossible. My father, Captain Rogers, Agent Barton, Agent Romonov, and Dr. Bruce Banner had all gone missing in the same day. My sister was standing right beside me, still in shock over what we had just been told. I knew it was a bad situation, considering the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D had come in person to tell us this, but I didn't think it was this bad.

"Yes, they took the wives also. We think they may come back for the children, but we aren't sure. So that is why we are gathering you all." I frowned.

"Who all?"I ask, now gving him my full attension.

"All of you children, The Avengers own flesh and blood."

**A/N:;: Wow, like I have said before, the first chapter is always the worst. But if you like it, REVIEW!**


	2. Avengers Assemble?

**A/N:****;: I hope I'm doing good with this. Anyways I like the thought of adding a sort of playlist, each chapter will have it's own song to describe it. So yeah, I do not own The Avegners, only the kids.**

**Avengers: Next Generation Playlist**

**Umbrella by Rihanna**

**CHAPTER 2: Avengers... Assemble?**

**EMILY POV**

Director Fury had already gathered my brother and I for this... I have no idea what to even call it. The Avengers had retired so long ago, after Thor had stopped visiting Earth. Nobody know's if something had happend to him or not, like the other parents, because we have no way of contacting Asgard. My brother was unsure about what the Director wanted us to do, what he needed us for. I know Howie would never want me to get involved in something like this, but I would not let him drive me out of something like this again. But, just the thought of doing, something like this, is just brilliant.

He want's to make another team out of us.

Or at least my brother and the other guy's. He think's I'm too fragile for this kind of work, but I woulld rather think my knowledge would be enough to replace that, but nope. They have my brother for that. They are just trying to find every excuse to not let in a sixteen year old genius who has never been wrong a day in her life. This reminded me,

Where is everyone else at? Some S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents had brought us to the Helicarrier, Director Fury (Who should be retired, the old fart) had already spoke to us about the situation, and now we were in a big room. Just the two of us. Nobody else was here yet. This way getting really boring really fast.

"Howie, I'm so boooooooored!" I complain to my older brother. He crosses his arms and shoot's me a glare. He's giving me the look od dissapointment. Good thing I got used to getting that look from our mom.

"This is not for fun Em, this is serious. Don't you even care?" Yes, I do. Well, maybe not for mom... Dad is my priority... But I can't let Howie know that.

"I care about everything. The enviroment, the children, our parents... Okay, I don't care about terrorists, but really, who could?" I say with a small grin on my face. He just rolls his eyes and turns away. My thoughts once again travel back to the other people who are on thier way here. A team, just like The Avengers, but in a new generation sort of way. It excited me.

"Howard and Emily Stark?" I glanced at the man in the doorway. My name should be first not Howie's. I'm going to have to do something about that...

"Yes?" My brother ask's giving me a look that has 'Behave and Shut Up' all over it. The man in the doorway just looks back and forth between us and say's nothing. he must be in shock of our movie star looks.

"Are you just going to stand there and drool or actually talk like a civilized Agent?" I said, deciding to ignore the look that my brother shoots at me. I also make the decision to give the man in the doorway a look over. He wasn't half bad, lot's of muscle and honestly kind of sexy. Blond hair and blue eyes, twenty or twenty-one years old. Not too bad.

"Wait, are you Captain Steven Rogers son?" My brother ask's, an amazed expression on his face. Where had I heard that name before? Wasn't it in one of my father's stories... It wasn't the one about Vanko... Maybe... No it couldn't be...

"Yeah, Captain America was my dad." He says smiling at the both of us. My brother more than me actually, he gives me this... Look. Huh, I'm really not the best at making friends now am I?

**BUCKY ROGERS POV**

I knew that Tony Stark had a daughter, because she was on the front of every magazine in the country, but I had no idea he had a son. Although that was probably a good thing because I have no idea if I could handle being alone in the same room with his sister _alone_.

The Avengers had split up twenty years ago after all of them decided to settle down and have kids. It was also about five or six years after Thor had left to. The team had been breaking apart anyways, and apparently needed to just go their seperate ways. I thought it was kind of sad because they were all friend's at one point and they they just split up like it was nothing. I knew my father missed all of them, even Stark, but he said they had their on lives, and he had his own to.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Howard Stark step's forward and shakes my hand. I smile at him.

"Likewise." I then turn to the woman who has been eyeing me this whole time. She gives me a smirk before rising from the chair she was sitting in and came over to shake my hand. The girl had black hair and dark green eyes, and from what I had heard, had a reputation for being arrogant and reckless. Wasn't this going to be fun.

"I wish I could say something uncalled for, but my brother will only let me go so far before he starts acting like an Ass." She says with a grin on her face. I'm guessing the brother got all of the serious and the sister got all of the Stark-ness. I kind of feel bad for him, but at the same time I can see how much he cares for his sister, so I keep from saying anything.

"Wow, are we late or something?" We all let our gazes travel to the two men in the doorway. The one on the left was a red head with blue eyes, and he had what looked like an assasins uniform on or something. The other was a dark haired man, who looked maybe a few years younger than me, in a T-Shirt and jeans. I could only guess that these two were Roman Barton and Derek Banner.

**ROMAN BARTON POV**

There were three people already in the meeting room, two men and one woman. I recognized the girl to be none other than the famous Emily Stark, and one of the men to be her older brother, Howard Stark. But the other man, with the blue eyes and blonde hair...

"Captain Steven Rogers only son, Bucky Rogers. It's a real pleasure to meet you!" I say to him, going up and saking his hand. Out of the corner of my eyes, I watch Banner closely as he moves a little bit away from everyone else. He is more like his father than he likes to give credit for. I can tell it bother's him to be on the Helicarrier because of the problem his father had on this very same ship a long time ago, and nothing I had said on the way down here has helped him at all.

"It is nice to meet you to. Roman Barton I believe?" Bucky ask's me. I pull my hand away from him and nod.

"Yeah, so I guess this really mean's that all our parents are gone then." I say looking around at everyone in the room. Emily rolls her eyes.

"No shit Legolas." She says, looking intently at my bows. Ah yes, Legolas, the nickname her father once gave mine. I guess it is going to stick with the family for a bit. I acted like I did not hear her and instead I begin to talk to Howard.

"So, a team huh?"

**DEREK BANNER POV**

I take a seat at the far end of the room, barely even listening to whatever they were saying. I have only 'hulked out' three times in my life. My dad said it was nothing to feel ashamed of, that it was just a few mistakes and that it would get a lot easier to control as I got older. I knew that the assasin, Roman, was watching me carefully to make sure nothing sets me off, but I just have a feeling that at some moment he won't be there. At some moment, I'm going to hurt a lot of people.

"So, the second Hulk man." The young woman whose name I now know is Emily Stark, sits beside me. She doesn't even look the slightest bit afraid of me as she looks me over. I watch her with curiosity as she reaches over and smacks my arm. I raise my eyebrows.

"What was that for?" I ask. She cocks her head only slightly, before taking my had in her's and shaking it.

"I am amazed at your control. My dad said that your father had a lid on it, but wow, you just-" He brother cuts her off.

"Emily, play nice." He warned, sending her a small glare. I didn't mind her very much, she had just been curious, and I do admire her bravery for actually taking that chance and hitting me. Most people wouldn't dare go near me or my father. It was strangely... Nice.

"It's fine really, she was just curious." I say with a smile beggining to form. Emily stood up and and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, just testing a simple hypothisis." She puts a hand on my shoulder and fwinks at me. I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks and I look to the ground, hoping nobody had seen that.

"Is everyone here?" All heads turn to the man in the eyepatch. I had to admit, just like my father had told me, this man was very intimidating. Although he was a lot older than he was before, he still had that piercing look that everyone had talked about. Something told me we were all going to be getting this look a lot.

"Hey Pirate Man, how has life been for the old fart?" Emily asks, flashing a grin in said mans direction. The Director glared at her, and this glare just made me want to dissapear. Emily's brother stepped up.

"I am terribly sorry sir, my sister is... Well, my sister." The director doesn't move his eyes away from the girl beside me.

"She's just like your father, in more ways than one." Director Fury answers back.

**HOWARD STARK**

"Yeah, I know." Emily was more like dad, I was more like mom. The perfect balance among siblings, or at least that is what dad said after he and my sister painted mine and our mothers face green. We both yelled at them, and they both got grounded for a month. Ah, the perfect balance of the universe.

"So, we are here to become a team, just like our parents, right?" Bucky Rogers asks. Director Fury nods his head before taking a good look at all of us. It was obvious we would not make the perfect team, especially with my sister, but we could still do pretty good together.

"Yes, but first I need to ask ou something. Can you actually works together, _try_ to get along, and cooperate with each other? Can you do that?" Everyone nods their heads except for Banner and my sister.

"I'm sorry, but I don't tend to play well with other's." Emily says, a smirk on her face. I roll my eyes, but on the inside I know it's true. She has never really got along with very many people.

"It's alright though, because she is not going to be apart of this team." I sister was not going to be put in any type of danger any time soon. I have let her go sky diving, bungee jumping, even white water rafting. But my sister was not going to risk her life on something like this. If she was going to die, she was going to die naturally.

"Just face it Howie, you can't live without me." My sister tells me. Director Fury looks at the both of us and seems to make a decision.

"Howard, we need all of you here for your own protection, and your parents and the world need you. Things have been happening lately, Heroes all around the world dissapearing, all hope being lost. We need you all, so just suck it up and dealwith it." He snaps at all of us. I know not to argue with him, and if all of this was really happening, then he was right, he did need all of us. I just don't want her to get hurt.

"Sorry sir." I say defeated. He nods his head, looks us all over a second time before pulling a communicator out of his pocket and saying,

"The Avengers Initiative is back on, over."

**A/N:;: The next chapter will have Thor's son, Folki in it. So do you like it, or hate it? REVIEW!**


	3. God's and Awkward Moments

**A/N:****;: CHAPTER THREE! YAY! Wow I really do not have a life do I? Oh well, still no very much action in this one, maybe just a little bit of yelling... Hehehehehe... Anyways, I do not own the avengers, only the children.**

**The Avengers: Next Generation Playlist:**

**Welcome To The Family by Avenged Sevenfold**

**CHAPTER 3: God's and Awkward Moments**

**HOWARD STARK POV**

We were all eating dinner together, just us no one else. Fury said we all had to get to know each other so we could gain trust. So far I'm not so sure it is going to work. Everyone was silent and nobody was looking at each other. My sister was sitting in between Bucky and Derek, while I was right beside Roman and and across from my sister. I was about to say something about how this team thing was probably not going to ever work out, but my sister spoke first.

"How come your pants don't rip off when you change?" The question was directed towards Derek Banner. I was about to aplologize for my sister's rude behavior, before he answered her question.

"Stretchy pants. My dad had me wearing them ever since he found out I inherited The Hulk." Was he blushing? Yes. Damnit Emily, can you not behave just for once! Obviously not because you just threw a pea at Roman. Immature.

"Katniss, where's my peeta bread?" She must be really bored if she is going to pull a lame joke like that. Roman just glares at her, before going straight back to his meal. I am thankful for that, because I do not feel like yelling at my sister and some guy I just met today.

I sigh and lean back in my chair and close my eyes. Everything was being so complicated and annoying right now. My sister wasn't taking any of this seriously, Roman hated Emily, Emily doesn't like Bucky, Derek could 'hulk out' at any moment, and Emily keeps trying to provoke him. Even right now she was poking him with her fork! Does she not understand how serious this is?

"Hey, Howie you look irritated." My eyes snap back open and I give my sister 'the look'. She flinches and backs off a little bit.

"I am irritated. You are being so frustrating, taking nothing seriously, and endangering everyone on this ship by TRYING TO PROVOKE THE HULK! IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU!" I stop right after I had said that. The in her eyes tell me that she is hurt, but on the outside she looks as normal as ever. She stands up and shoots me a glare.

"You aren't exactly that pleasent to be around either." Then she leaves the room. I feel bad for saying that, but I just get so sick and tired of her not caring about anything. She needs to take more responsibility and actually try to act as if she was not a little kid who doesn't know anything. She is a genius and she needs to start acting like she is one.

"I'm tired, goodnight it was nice meeting you all." Derek gets up and he also leaves the room. He was a good guy, really soft spoken and kind to everyone around him. I don't think I could ever say anything bad about the guy, because he was not half bad.

**EMILY POV**

After going through a few hallways, I finally just fall to the ground and cry like I always do after he yells at me. I cared about this, I really did, the attitude just came to me. It doesn't mean I don't care, and it does not mean he can just yell at me for being me. This is exactly why I hate being around him, he ruins everything.

I heard footsteps coming my way but I just ignored them. It's not like it was my brother anyways, he doesn't like to apoligize right away. He likes to wait a few hours, just to make me suffer.

"Are you alright?" I let my gaze travel to the man who had spoken. Derek knelt down to my level and gave me a worried look. I smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine, just..." I couldn't think of something to say. I could not say just thinking about how much my brother hates me, that would make me look weak. I had no idea what to tell him, because almost everything would make me look weak in every way. So instead I just stare at him. He was nice looking, brown hair and brown eyes. He had the geeky look all tied together with the glasses and the tucked in button up shirt. It was kinda cute in a nice way.

"You just don't know what to think?" He finally offers. It was kind of true, I didn't know what to think about any of this, my brother, trying to be me but also trying not to for Howie. It was all just really frustrating for me, which has never really happend before. I lift my gaze back into his warm eyes. He was really sweet, it was hard to believe he held a hulk inside him. If he had wanted to he could probably have gotten a great girlfriend. You know, if she could handle the Hulk an all.

"Yeah, sort of. I like the color of your shirt." It was a dark forest green color. I did not just say that because he turn into a giant green rage monster, I said it because I really do like the color green. It was a gorgeous color of nature. He chuckles a bit before offering a hand to help me up. I took it and he pulled me up and off of the ground.

"Thank you, you really are a good guy." He gazes to the ground, and I can just barely make out the small blush on his face. He was so cute, I couldn't help but start to lean in just a bit. I was sixteen, he was eighteen and that was only two years older than me. Just because my dad was a playboy doesn't mean I have to be like that. I could actually have a boyfriend if I wanted to. I was only a inch away...

"Ms. Stark and Mr. Banner?" Both of us instantly pull apart, and while Derek blushes like hell, I keep my blush from reching my face. I do NOT get embaressed by silly moments like that. It was nothing to feel ashamed of.

Pirate man was standing there, with an extremely hot blonde man to his left, and another agent to his right. He was giving Derek and I the look that says ' Did I see what I think I saw?'. He shifts and nods at the agent, who then begins to walk off to god knows where. He then turns back to the two of us.

"This is Thor's son, Folki."

**FOLKI POV**

The man was staring at the ground, a small bit of the blush still left over. The woman grins and walks right up to me and sticks out her hand for me to shake. I took it gladly, but instead of shaking, I kiss it. She was not a horrible looking young woman, quite beautiful actually. Although she is a bit younger than me.

"It's nice to meet you muscle man. How's your dad, the god of blowing-stuff-up?" I knew what she meant. My father has gotten in trouble the few times we had been to Midgard. He has blown up a toaster, an oven, and a washer. It was very embaressing for my mother, but I thought it was entertaining.

"He has gone missing." I reply. Both her's and the man behind her eye's go wide. Why were they so surprised? I look over to the mysterious man who had led me here.

"Their parents have gone missing, along with all of the other Avengers." Now my eyes have gone wide.

**A/N;:; The Banner family is so adorable. I take all ideas into consideration, REVIEW!**


	4. Investigation

**A/N:;: Chapter 4 yay! I hope you guys like this one, althought if you like all the others you probably will. Anyways, I do not own The Avengers, only the children.**

**The Avengers: Next Generation Playlist:**

**Dirt and Roses by Rise Against**

**CHAPTER 4:Investigation**

**EMILY STARK POV**

After my...Almost kiss last night, I had decided to avoid Derek at all costs. I am fairly sure that old fart told my brother what he had saw last night, and that would mean that my brother is going to be keeping an even CLOSER eye on me than usual. So, I am going to be treated like a prisoner until he thinks that there is nothing going on between me and Banner. As a matter of fact, I am just going to call Derek, Banner. No more first name basis, that is a danger zone and will set off an alarm to Howie.

Today I had put on a S.H.I.E.L.D uniform, which after I took one look at it I threw it away. I was not going to look like some slut for all of this. It was enough that my brother thought Banner and me were kissing, if he saw me in something like that...

I put on a dark grey t-shirt and simple jeans, because they don't make me look sexy at all. Then just slipped on my sneakers and headed out of the metal door and into the hallway. The one thing I was not expecting to happen, was me bumping right into Folki. I smirked a took a few steps back.

"Hey, hows the weather up there." I hated the fact that all of the men were taller than me. What made this worst, he was taller than me a buff. This was not helping my case at all.

"Very fine, thank you. How has you morning been?" Is he being serious? Did he not know that was an amature joke? I just give him one of my what the hell looks before smirking again.

"Hot and sweaty." He puts a hand to my forehead and shakes his head.

"You feel kind of cold to me." Ok, now I have almost every right to hit him for that, but I can't because he has no idea what he is saying. The next thing I know he has an arm around me and he is whispering in my ear.

"Why don't you let me warm you up." Ok, wait a second, was he flirting? A really tall, buff guy that was like, twenty-four years old was flirting with me. I laugh a little bit, and he stares down at me, his arm still around me.

"Sorry, that was extremely cheesy." He looked at little bit confused, but simply shurgged it off. I notice the fact that he does not take his arm off from around me and I feel a little bit uncomfortable. I pull away and walk faster down the hall, trying to be a little bit more distant from Folki. I did not need any romantic drama right now. Although it would be great to put on headlines, 'Stark Daughter Dates Demi-God'. Or maybe 'Stark Daughter Dates Monster'... Derek is not a monster. GAHHHH NOT ON A FIRST NAME BASIS! STOP IT MIND!

Folki walks alongside me in silence. I guess he was not expecting me to pull away from him. Now where was that meeting room again? Fuck, I lost it while I was thinking about romance and stuff. Now I was never going to find my-...Oh wait, here it is! I walk into the room to see that me and Folki were the only one's that were not in the room. I smirk and strut in,deciding to put on my I don't give a shit look. I go and sit beside Bucky, far away from Banner, and closer to the old fart.

Then the meeting began.

**DEREK BANNER POV**

"I am going to put this as simple as I can. I am sending Emily, Roman, Bucky, and Folki to investigate the remains of Stark Tower. Do you understand?" Why was he only sending those four? I mean, surely he think's Howard can be of use and... Well, I do more damage than good, but still he could have send Howard to.

"Howard and Derek are staying back to work on some of Stark's tech that had been recovered." Ah, alright now that made more since. I could not help but notice the fact the Emily was now on the other side of the room, not even glancing at me. I thought, last night when we had almost kissed,she had actually liked me. But, like she had said before, she was probably just testing me. Fury says something about an agentshowing us the way to the labs so I stand up and walk out with Howard and the Agent.

"So, are you urm... Kissing my sister?" I knew a question like this was going to come eventually. Before I came into the meeting room two hours ago, I heard Howard and Fury talking about his sister and I. I have no idea what his sister was trying to accomplish, but it obviously did not work. So, I shake my head.

"I was just comforting her. You kind of made her cry." Actually, she was on the floor sobbing while you were a few hallways away, not caring about her. But I could not say that becasue I knew he cared for her, they just had a little fight.

"I did? Damnit! Leave it to me to hurt her feelings." I nod a little and stare at the ground. I know I should not think about her at all after that, but she HAD tried to kiss me. Maybe this moring she was just having second thoughts. I guess she would have to, considering I was just some monster parents tell their kids about at night.

Why did everything have to be so complicated?

**ROMAN BARTON POV**

"Damn." Stark tower was gone. It looked like a nuke bomb had gone off or something. Emily was walking around staring at the rubbled that was all nothing. What could possibly be here? Everything was gone and nothing was found. Emily knelt down adn picked something out of the rubble. It was tiny, kind of like a... Chip...

"JARVIS!" She cheered. We all gave he a look as if she was insane and she stuck her tongue out at us and explained.

"JARVIS was my dad's robot type butler of sorts. Dad made him to help around, look things up for him, such as people for an example. JARVIS is one of the most complicated computer minds to exist." Alright then. What did this have to do with anything?

"So, what does he have to o with any of this." Bucky asks her. She grins at him and tucks the small chip into her pocket.

"JARVIS was here when the building went down, he know's everything that had happend." Oh, awesome. She began to look around some moor before she found what looked to be a cellar door. She typed in a passcode (We of course had to turn away first), and opened the door. Emily did not hesitate to walk down the tunnel, and since we were now a team, we all had to follow her down.

After a few hallways, twists and turns, we reached a large room/lab type of thing. Emily ran to the first thing she saw. The Iron Man suits.

"My dad still had these? AWESOME! Howie could be like a new Iron Man. Dad would be so proud of me for finding these.I knew spying on him was always a good idea." She ran her hand long one of the suits with a smirk on her face. Typical Stark.

Then the explosion happend.

**A/N:;: Yup, well... Review?**


	5. Iron Woman, Girl, Female?

**A/N;:; SO... I am going to say some things. 1 The confusion of POV's, I make them capitalized and in bold letter. I have no idea how that is confusing, but I will try to make it easier. When you see 1/1/1/1/1/ that means either a time skip is happening or the POV's are switching. 2 There is only one female avenger, but that does not mean there is not a female villian... Thats all I'm saying, I do not own the Avengers, only the kids.**

**The Avengers: Next Generation Playlist**

**Highway To Hell by AC/DC **

**CHAPTER 5: Iron Woman, girl, female?**

**1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1**

**EMILY STARK POV**

A huge explosion was something I was not expecting. I was thrown back into one of the Iron Man suits, seperated from the rest of the team. I felt blood trickling down my head, dizziness taking over me. Opening my eyes, I try to find one of my team mates. Smoke was everywhere, and I knew that soon enough everything down here waas going to collapse. My head turned towards the groaning noise in the corner of the room, and there was Bucky, laying in a heap of rubble, motionless. Some of the ceiling had already fallen on him, I knew it would be too heavy for me to lift, and he was to weak to get it off of himself.

"JARVIS, you alive in here somewhere buddy?" I ask the AI. I saw a flash of light coming from the undamaged silver and gold suit.

"Yes, Ms. Stark?" Oh, thank the computer geeks of heaven. I make my way over to the suit, when I get an idea. JARVIS can't do anything because he was just an Artificial Intelligence. But if I could get the suit on...

"JARVIS, what is the chance I'll fit in the suit?" I lean on the suit and while working on opening it. If I could just get inside, I could get myself and Bucky out of here. I could save us both.

"76% chance, Ma'am. Would you like me to start up the Iron Man systems Ms. Stark?"I knew there was a reason my dad created JARVIS. He actually is useful.

"Yes, JARVIS that would be of great help." Almost immediatly the suit opens for me and I step in. The suit locks up around my body, and the stystem pops up in front of my face. The suit fit almost perfectly with my body, which I was greatly thankful for.

"Thank you JARVIS." I say sweetly.

"You are welcome Ms. Stark." Now then. I turn to Bucky who was still just laying on the ground. We were both going to get out of here. I walk over, trying to get the feel of the suit, and lift the the piece of the ceiling off of him. I'm honestly surprised at how easily I could do this, but then I remember, it's just the suit, not me. I lift him up over the suits shoulder and can't help but think about how I should be the one over his shoulder. TAKE THAT YOU SEXIST ASSHOLES!

"JARVIS, I have a question."

"What would that be Ms. Stark?" I smile sheepishly.

"How exactly do you work the suit?"

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/11/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/11/**

**FOLKI POV**

"WE MUST GO BACK FOR THEM!" Roman and I had escaped, but we had yet to see any sign that Bucky and Lady Emily were on their way out, or even alive. I wanted to go back, to make sure they were both okay, but Roman said that it would be too risky. That if we were to go back, we could possibly die along with them.

"Folki, they will come out on their own. If I know one thing my mom always told me, is that it is nearly impossible to kill a Stark. They're too stubborn to die." I growl out at this. He would leave a woman, and a teamate to fend for themselves down in dark tunnels that were about to collapse?

"What kind of man are you?" I ask, glaring him down. He does not break under my gaze, just glares ight back at me.

"The kind that focuses on the mission, they will make it out. Have faith." I could not stand it any longer, I must-

"Hey, why'd you guys leave us down there?" Both of us turn towards the tunnel to reveal a person in a suit of strange armour carrying Bucky over their shoulder. The man sets Bucky down on the ground.

"We need to call S.H.I.E.L.D. and get a medical team down here. JARVIS?" Was that Lady Emily? Yes, of course, she is in her fathers armour! How fortunate her father had left those strange things down there.

"So, why did you guys leave us?" She asks us, putting her metal hands on her metal hips... Everything is all metal.

"I knew you would make it out, Folki was unsure though. He had wanted to go back." He jabbed his thumb in my direction and I scowled.

"I was just worried for the young maidens safety." Emily laughs from inside the suit.

"Folki, I'm fine. We should just worry about Bucky, I think he has a couple broken bones." She is so carind and kind, despite what everyone else thinks.

"So, what are you going to call yourself? Iron Woman?" Lady Emily does not answer immediately.

"Yeah, that actually doesn't sound like a bad idea."

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1**

**HOWARD STARK POV**

"Mr. Stark, Mr. Banner, it seems as if one of your team members has been injured." I stop the work I was doing and freeze. One of them was hurt, Emily could be hurt.

"DAMNIT!" I run out of the labs and towards the hospital wing, Derek hot on my heels. If she was hurt, or if she was dead, how was I supposed to explain this to dad whenever we find him? What was I going to do with myself if she was dead? If she was gone forever? I could never forgive myself for letting something like that happen to her. She was still so young, only sixteen fucking years old! She should have never gotten involved in any of this. I should have forced her into going somewhere safe, somewhere better for her.

I charge through the front doors of the hospital wing, and almost crash into... An Iron Man suit? What the hell? The head of the suit turns to face me. Was this... Oh no it couldn't be-

"Hey big bro, look whose got the big guns now." I feel as if I am going to faint. My sister was in one of our fathers IRON MAN SUITS! Does this mean she did battle. Was she hurt somewhere inside there.

"Are you alright Emily? Did you get hurt? Do you need anything?" I ask frantically.

"Um, yeah I hit my head. But I don't think-"

"Take off the suit, now" I demand. I was not having my sister try and act all high and mighty right now. If she needed medical attension, she was going to get it. I watch the suit almost too easily begin to dis-assemble off of her body, and into the shape of a suitcase. Ah, oh course. Dad made that suit for whenever he was out traveling and he needed to save the world or something.

A small fraction of Emily's face was covered in blood. Before I can do anything Derek is in front of me, taking my sister's face into his hands and looking her injury over.

"Have you been feeling dizzy at all? Had any blackout moments? Does it still hurt?" He asks her. I guess he has some of his fathers caring, gentle, medical abilities after all. I just thought he was a science geek like me, but he must have some kind of medical training. I'll have to thank Dr. Banner for that whenever I meet him.

"Yeah, I'm a little bit dizzy, no I haven't blacked out, and yeah it still ache's." Banner nods his head.

"You need to lie down, but don't fall asleep. We need to find out if this is serious or not first."Serious? What does he mean serious?

"How serious could it get."

"Coma serious, although it doesn't seem like it is heading in that direction. You never know until you get it checked." Ah okay. Once again I am glad he is his fathers son. If he was not here and her head is serious, we may not have known and she could have been seriously hurt.

"Thanks." I say. He stops examining Emily's head and turns back to me.

"For what." I give him a small smile.

"For being here."

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/**

**DEREK BANNER POV**

For being here? I didn't really have much of a choice in this situation. Although, I am glad I can help with Emily. Her head honestly does not look that bad, or at least not coma bad. I think she will be just fine, but I want the S.H.I.E.L.D. doctors to look at her first, just to make sure I was right. I do not want to risk her life just on a hunch that everything was alright. So when one of the doctors comes up and asks to look at her, I go ahead and let him by. I hope she will be alright.

"Hey Bucky, are you alright?" Bucky had been at the other end of the hospital. Apparently his wrist had been sprained, and his head had also gotten injured. But other than that, everything was okay with him. Fury was trying to ask them what had happend, but the only thing they could say was that it was an explosion. They did not see anyone or anything before it happend, everything had been quite and calm.

"Why did you even go down there? It could have collapsed without the explosion happening!" None of them answered, but somehow I just knew. Emily had gone down there, and they knew they could no just let her go in alone.

"Emily went in first, and we couldn't just let her go in alone. We are a team." Bucky said with pride.

"Plus, now Emily is Iron Woman, so we have an even stronger team than before!" Roman adds. Iron Woman? LIke how her father was Iron Man? I thought that maybe Howard was going to take over, but I had no idea Emily was going to try to do it. I guess her personality does fit in more than Howards.

"My sister is not going to be involved in any of this anymore. She has already gotten hurt, I am not risking it anymore." Howard states. Bucky and Folki glare at Howard. I would to, but I kind of agree with him. She needs to be protected when she is in a state like she is in right now, not going back out into battle. Although if we let her get better, I don't see anything wrong with keeping her here.

"She saved my life, she is staying or I am leaving." Everyone gives Bucky a surprised look. He has never spoken out of line since he had arrived here, and now he was trying to argue with a protective brother.

"Well, I'm her brother and-"

"And what? You think you can rule over her life forever?" He snaps at Howard.

"No, I just-"

"Let her make her own decision's, son of Stark. It is obvious she needs to decide who she is." Folki states, ending the conversation. I smile at this, knowing that Emily will want to stay apart of the team. Just from looking at her you can tell she is a fighter, that she will never give up until she gets what she wants.

"You know what? Fine! If she wants to be some female kind of Iron Man, fine. But if my sister is going to be out there fighting, I'm going to be right beside her. Understand _Director Fury!_" The Director nods.

"Fine, I won't ever send your sister out without you again." Good. She needs someone to be there for her, and her brother is better than anyone else he can put with her. "As a matter of fact, from now on I will send all of you out from now on." Oh no. If he sends me out with them, I could 'hulk out' and hurt everyone. Including Emily.

"Ok then, now, I have to go talk to my little sister." And with that Howard leaves the room.

**A/N;:; I think this has been one of my longest chapters yet! REVIEW!**


	6. Killing Personality

**A/N;:; WOOHOO CHAPTER 6! I hope whoever is still reading this story still likes it. Also, if you guys have any idea's for this story, or any other kind of story you want me to post up, just tell me. I'm seriously open for any idea's, except for anything boyxboy or NatashaxClint...So, yeah. I don't own The Avengers, only the kids.**

**The Avengers: Next Generation Playlist:**

**Part Of Me by Katy Perry**

**CHAPTER 6: Killing Personality**

**HOWARD POV**

I walked out of Bucky's hospital room, and headed right back for Emily's room. Iron Woman? I can't believe she was considering that! She was too fragile and delicate, I couldn't let her get herslef killed for something like this. Yes, I loved my parents, but my sister just means more to me. She needs protection and love, not to be thrown into the middle of a battle.

Standing outside my sisters hospital room, planning what I was going to say to her. I was going to tell her that she was too young for something like this, that there would be no way she could handle the stress and responsibility. That will make her change her mind about everything, make her want to go home. Or, at least somewhere where no one can hurt her.

But when I open the door, I was definately not expecting my sister to be crying. I couldn't move from the spot I was standing. I came in here to lecture her about this being too dangerous for her, and she was sobbing on the bed. My first move was going over to her bed and holding her in my arms. I knew whatever was causing her to cry like this must have been serious. I have only seen her cry like this once, and that was when dad had to go to the hospital after they got in a car accident when she was thirteen.

"What's wrong baby sis?" I asked as I cradled her in my arms. She obviously needed me right now.

"Do you think they're dead? Do you think whoever took them killed them?" She choked out between sobs. I always knew she was attached to dad, but I honestly did not think she cared that much for mom. I hoped they weren't dead, but the chances that all of the parents were still alive seemed to be very slim at this stage. I couldn't tell her that though, it would only make her condition worst.

"There is a chance they could still be alive Emily." It wasn't exactly a lie, there was still a good chance that at least dad was still alive. With that thought, I thought I was going to cry to. What if dad lives but mom dies? That could break apart the family. I know dad would be depressed, I would be the same for months, and Emily would try to run away from her problems, like always.

"I feel like they are still alive, but they are hurt." She was never a wrong when it came to a feeling she has, so I just nod my head and agree with her. It was better to just go along with what she says when she is strssed out like this.

"Alright then." She stnads aup and starts to make her way out of the room. I stand in front of her before she can make it out of the door.

"Where do you think your going? Your still healing!" She simply shoves me out of the way, and walks right by me.

"I don't have time to heal, I have to find them before something bad happens." I like her determination, but I can't just let her walk out of the hospital wing and go do whatever she wants. I already let her get hurt once, now she needs to learn about how important rest is.

"Emily, go get back in that bed now!" She shakes her head and continues walking on, ignoring everything that I was saying. She was headed straight to the labs the Derek and I were working in earlier today. What was so important about the labs? We both walk through the metal doors to reveal Derek working on the only slightly damaged Iron Man suit. He turns to gaze at the two of us.

"Hello Howard, and... Emily? What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting!" He waks over to her and for the second time today, examines her head. Emily smacks his hand away, then pulls out a small chip and hands it to me.

"JARVIS." My eyes widen.

"You actually found JARVIS?" She nods her head. I walk over to the nearest computer and put the small chip in. Almost immediatly JARVIS's systems popped up in front of me.

"Your the best sister ever!" I pull her into a big hug and she lets out a yelp. Oops, I forgot she is hurt.

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/11/**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**SOMEWHERE UNKNOWN AT THE MOMENT**

**EVIL PERSONS POV**

"Father would be so proud of me." I take in the work I have done here in the past few days. The Avengers chained against the wall, no way out of this situation. They were completely at my mercy. I could torture them, murder them, make them suffer for everything they have done to my family in the past. They deserve everything I was going to do to them.

"Lady Asvora? We may have an issue with our plans." An issue?

"What kind of issue?" I ask, wanting to take out this problem as soon as possible.

"Their children, they have not given up. They are driven to discover us." I bring up the image of the young girl, Emily they call her. She is quite to stubborn for my liking. If I can take her out, her brother would either give up, or come after me. If I take him out, and that Banner child, things should go much smoother. But then there is Folki... He shall be thrown in prison. The one they call Bucky is too injured at the moment to fight, and Roman is just a mere mortal. But, lets start with the Stark daughter.

"Emily Stark, I want her executed." A grin spreads across my face.

"IF YOU TOUCH MY DAUGHTER I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! CAN YOU HEAR ME BITCH!" I heard Anthony Stark scream from his cell.

This could actually be fun.

**A/N;:; EVIL CHICK! So, you know a little small bit about the villian, and we heard Tony, which means he is still alive. Anyways, REVIEW!**


	7. Danger

**A/N;:; Two chapters in one day, I am very proud of myself. But, since I cannot think of anything else to say I am just going to say the boring thing I have to say in every single one of these chapters.I do not own The Avengers, just the children.**

**The Avengers: Next Generation Playlist:**

**Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson**

**CHAPTER 7: Danger**

**EMILY POV**

This was very awkward. For the past week my brother, Mr. Banner, and I have been working on finding the location of our parents for the past week. I have not said a word to Banner, and I think my brother was glad for that. I want to talk to him about that night, I really have been meaning to get to it. But almost any time we are alone he is working on something, or he finds some excuse to leave the room.

But now we were both finally alone. He was still working on something, but I could tell it was nothing important. My brother had left the room about an hour ago, and now I was just thinking of the right words to say to... Derek. Yes, I should start to call him Derek again, not Banner. It would onlly be fair considering the fact that he calls me by my first name. Now how to start this conversation?...

He was sitting about five feet away from me, reading something from a file. I scoot my chair over next to him and look at what he was reading. It was about him and his mom and dad. He looked about five years old in the picture, and I had to admit it was seriously adorable.

"Thats a cute photo, Derek." He jumps a small bit, obviously not noticing the fact that I have been sitting nearby him this whole time.

"Yeah, I know." I noticed how... Sad he sounded. I just wanted to hug him, but I knew that would just make this awkward situation even more awkwards that it was before. So, instead I just put my hand over his and give him a warm smile. I'm not usually this comforting, but with everything that has been happening, I seem to be changing.

"Your mom is really pretty." His mother had dark brown hair and blue-ish green-ish eyes. In the picture one of her arms was wrapped around Dr. Banner and the other was around Derek. They looked like the perfect family.

"She was, and she was really nice to." Was? Oh no, did that mean...

"Is... Is she dead?" I ask quitely. He nods slowly, still starin down at the picture.

"She had a heart attack when I was six years old, she died right in front of me. My dad was only less than a mile away, but without a phone or any other way to contact him, there was nothing I could do. That day was also the first time I had done what we call 'hulking out'. I was small since I was younger, but I could still do quite a bit of damage... I really miss her." I was awe-struck. He was so young when his mother had died. No kid should ever have to go through something like that, especially someone as nice as Derek. I lean over and embrace him in a hug. He needs someone to hug him, to be nice to him. Someone other than his father, someone like me.

"I'm so sorry." I feel him stiffen up for a moment, before he very, very slowly wraps his arms around me and hugs me back. It was a real sweet moment between us, me comforting him, and Derek letting me comfort him. He was really warm and inviting, so much that I honestly didn't want to let him go. I kind of just wanted to stay there and fall asleep. But, that would be extremely cheesy.

"You can cry if you want to, I won't tell the guys." I know when I think about my parents dying, I feel like crying. He paused for a moment, before I heard a small sob coming from him. Derek buried his head into my shoulder and continued to cry. I liked being the strong one for once, it made me feel like I could make a difference in other people's lives. Starting with Derek Banner.

We staying in the sam position for about five minutes before he pulled back and gave me a sweet smile.

"Thank you, Emily, I think... I think I just really needed that." Cheesy moment. I don't care though because he just looks so innocent right now.

"I know this might sound cheesy, but I'll always be here. I hate gossiping to, which means nobody should find out about this." He had to be one of the most amazing guys I have ever met. I have never seen a guy cry before, except that one time when dad was drunk and mom locked him out of the house. But, this was so much different than that.

"That wasn't cheesy, just you trying to be a friend." I was leaning in closer to him for the second time. I felt the same as I did last time, the need to be closer to him, to hold him and love him. He was so different from any other guy I have every liked, so... Kind, shy, nice, smart. Perfect...

"What if I want to be more than friends?" Our eyes connect, and I can see Derek considering this. I was very hopeful, until the moment he shakes his head.

"I don't understand how someone like you can love a monster like me." I jump up out of the chair I was sitting in and glare at him.

"Was your dad a monster? No. He was a hero who could control himself and what was inside him. You are to so just get over it, and accept the fact that I have a crush on you, alright?"

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/**

**DEREK BANNER POV**

She has a crush on me. Emily has been nearly ignoring me for the past week, and today she was comforting me and telling me that she had a crush on me. I mean, yeah I like her and she is really nice but I can't just risk someone like her over my damn feelings. I could hurt her and since I do like her to some extent I am going to have to cut this off before we both get to attached to each other.

"I can't control it as well as him, now if you don't mind I have to go and finish some work of mine." I snatch the file of my family and I off of the desk and make my way out. Before I can make it to the door, Emily grabs my arm and pulls me back. The watch my dad had given me when I was younger begins to beep, which means that my heart rate is getting a little bit high for my liking. As soon as I face her again, she her hands on the sides of my face and kisses me. It was a soft and sweet kiss, filled with so much feeling, so many emotions. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer to me, chest to chest. She tasted like a mixture of cherries and grapes, so perfect and beautiful. She slowly pulls back and rests her forehead against mine.

"I do mind." She says before giving me a quick peck on the lips and pulling herself out of my arms. I can't believe I just let her kiss me. Here I was about to leave to avoid her, and now I couldn't move away from where we were just kissing a minute ago. I knew I was probably blushing like a maniac, because that was my first kiss. Ever.

"You know this is really dangerous, Emily." She gives me a big smile.

"I'm the kind of girl who loves danger, Derek." She was seriously going to give me a chance. Emily was going to risk her life over what could just be a silly crush that would probably not work out.

And I was going to help her with that, because I had a damn crush on her to.

**A/N:;: I just made this chapter to show more of the relationship they will have in later chapters. I also knew you guys would love to see the cute couple getting their first kiss. Anyways, suggestions and REVIEWS please!**


	8. Target

**A/N;:; I wasn't going to update this today, but I can't keep myself away from it! Anyways, I wonder what is going to happen in this chapter. Oooooooo spooky! I do not own The Avengers, just the children.**

**The Avengers: Next Generation Playlist:**

**Going Down by Sick Puppies**

**CHAPTER 8: Target**

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/11/1**

**EMILY STARK POV**

It took three weeks of research, work, and training. You know what we had? Shit. A huge bag of worthless shit. Howard, Derek, and I have been working non-stop to find out all we could, but we still had NOTHING! JARVIS could not tell us anything, because his systems had been temporarily shut down at the current time. There was no leads, no evidence that could help us in this situation. It was all hopeless at this point.

My relationship with Derek is going good though. Well, if you could call it a relationship. I do understand the concept of taking things slow, but DAMN. Here is our little schedule we do every day. I wake up, get dressed, and when I walk out of my room, her is there to walk me to the labs. Before we enter the labs, he gives me a peck on the lips. We work for twelve hours straight, he walks me back to my room, gives me a goodnight kiss, and I go to bed. That is all that has come from the past two weeks. But it was sweet.

Also, they have decided to let us go on a small bit with our normal lives. Except for Derek, he had to stay in the Helicarrier for now. But, I had to go back and work at Starbucks. I was not aloud to go to the labs at the college a few miles away, I just had to work at Starbucks and go back to the Helicarrier. Today was my first day back on the job.

And I got fired.

So now I was walking around the park nearby, trying to clear my head. My dad would be so proud of some of the things I have done while he was gone. Reconfiguring the Iron Man/Woman suit, making exploding arrows for Roman, learning to spar, kicking Bucky's ass at sparing. He would be so proud of me. He would be proud of Howie to, since he upgraded JARVIS, and he has been sparing to. He would be so proud of both of us.

"Lady Emily, why do you look so troubled?" Folki. He was a real sweety, always so worried for my well-being whenever I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. He was always such a gentleman though, and was a team player, always making sure everyone on the team was well and alright. Such a caring guy.

"Just thinking about my parents, your parents, everyone's parents." I was worried about all of them. I would be a bitch if I said I was just worried about my parents, when everyone else is worried about theirs to. I just hope everything turns out alright.

"Everything will turn out alright." Hey, is he a mind reader? No, he would never invade on my privacy... Or would he? No, no, no. That is something that an evil, icy, cold-hearted, bitch, asshole, motherfucker... bad person would do. Folki is a nice guy.

"If you say so..." I continue walking down the pasthway in front of me, Folki right at my heels. He was such a sweethear, just like Derek. Except, Derek was a shy, nervous, sweethear that I really really like. Folki is a great friend that I can have fun with all the time.

"Magic." I stop in my tracks and turn to face Folki.

"What did you just say?" He looked as if he just figured something out.

"Magic. How could I have not known! The villian is using Dark Magic to do all of these awful things!" Dark Magic? Like what my dad said Loki used to use when he did the attack on the city? The magic he had before Odin took it away from him?

"Do you think Loki is back?" He shakes his head.

"No, maybe Sigyn, Loki's wife, or Amora... Or..." He did not get to finish that sentence, as for he was thrown back by a very large man with a very large axe. Oh shit. As he lifts the axe I dart to the left to avoid being cut in half. The large man lifts his axe off of the ground where I was a minute ago and points at me.

"You, Emily Stark, are to be excuted by orders of Lady Asvora!" He literally throws the axe at my head, and I duck before it can decapitate me. When I rise back upI see that the axe had cut the tree in half. _Shit, shit, shit, shit_! My first thought is to get the hell out of here, but then I think of Folki. He had his blades out and is running straight at the large man. Before he gets the chance to slic him open, the executioner turns and punches him, sending him flying through the tree, right into a rock.

"Anyone who interfere's shall also be sentenced to death!" Then the man is coming right at me again. By now I had the Iron... Woman... Suitcase in my hand, and it easily began assembling onto my body. It only took seconds for my whole body to be covered by the metal, and by then the man had his whole hand around my waist (Yes he was that big) and he threw me at least twenty feet out. This wasn't going to turn out so well.

The man pulls the axe out of the broken tree and I panic. I may have been practicing parring the pasttwo weeks, but I don't think I am ready for this. He runs right at me, and I decide the easiest way to end this. I aim the repulser beam and shoot at him. Luckily, I got him the first time and sent him flying bad about as far as he had sent me. But here was the bad part of this.

He got right back up.

"JARVIS, why won't the repulser beam work anymore?" I ask the AI system.

"Because, the energy levels are only at 32% ma'am, not nearly enough for another hit." This can't be happening. I didn't see Folki anywhere. Was this going to be it? Am I seriously going to die?

Obviously not, because the next thing I know Captain Amercia's shield goes flying past my head and right into the chest of the executioner. I look over the shoulder of the suit to see Bucky, in his fathers old uniform, Roman with one of my expolding aro's in a bow, Folki who I am guessing went to go get them, my brother in an assasins uniform, and Derek. Let the records show that Derek looke pissed as hell.

"Sir, I am going to have to ask you to back down." Bucky says, now coming over to my side. Derek and Howie come up to my other side.

"You alright sis?" I nod my head, but then notice how Banner calms down a bit at this. I honestly wanted to see him 'hulk out' today, but I guess that wasn't going to happen. The man in front of us begins to speak again.

"I am afraid I can not do as you ask. I must execute Emily Stark by orders of Lady Asvora." Bad choice of words my friend, very bad choice of words.

"YOU WON'T TOUCH HER!" Derek screamedt the man. His voice did not sound like his voice. I notice the face that his skin had began to turn green, and everyone else was now backing away from him. But I didn'y, because I knew that if I did, our relationship would most likely be over. So I sat there and watched him turn into the hulk. Now,when he changed he was HUGE! So huge, in fact, that I had to let my mind wander about him and his form at the moment. Strangely enough, his pants did not tear, and I am greatly happy for that.

The Hulk ran straight at the executioner, and LITERALLY just stomped on him. Over, and over, and over, and over... Folki had to grab a hold of his foot to stop Hulk/Derek from killing the man. The Hulk did stop, but then picked up Folki and threw him. Damn, thats the third time he has been thrown somewhere. I quickly take myself out of the suit and rush over to Derek/Hulk. I wrap my arms around his right leg.

"My big green teddy bear." I say in an overly sweet voice. I let my gaze travel up to meet his, and see the Hulk smiling at me. He lifts me into his big arm, before looking down at the bloody villian on the ground and yelling,

"_MINE!_" Which I think means I am his.

There is another step up in our relationship.

What a stressful day.

**A/N: ****Goodish, badish? REVIEW!**


	9. Stubborn

**A/N;:; ANOTHER CHAPTER! I'm trying to write as much on this story as I can before school starts again too much, is there anyone else you want me to do? So, here is another chapter. I do not own The Avengers, only the children.**

**The Avengers: Next Generation Playlist:**

**Love You Like A Love Song by Selena Gomez **

**CHAPTER 9: Stubborn**

**EMILY POV **

"Hulk, you need to let Derek out, NOW!" Two hours, two hours and the Hulk still had me in his arms and refused to let Derek out. It was a little funny at first, but now it was just annoying. We were back on the Hellicarrier in one of the abandonded levels.

"NO!" This is the only word I have been able to get out of him. Bucky and Roman left about twenty minutes ago, Howie got bored and was working on the suit again (It had a huge dent in it), and Folki was glaring at Hulk. Hulk was also glaring at Folki, so now I feel like I am in a Love Triangle of sorts. Or that Folki was a long lost brother who just really wished the my big... Enormous Green Teddy Bear, I think that fits better. Well, my enormous green teddy bear would put me down. I really hope it was the last one.

"Will you let him out if I give you a kiss?" I had no problem with kissing the Hulk. His skin color was perfect, he had muscle, and he was INSANELY protective. It was really sweet, and technically he was my boyfriend too. I was dating Derek and the green teddy bear inside of him. Hey, I wonder if if the this Hulk's dad ever went on a date... Or if this Hulk ever went on a date?

"Grrrrr... MAYBE!" He yells. I chuckle a bit and kiss his bottom lip. His lips were to big to kiss completely, and that made me sad. I think it made Hulk sad to, because he pouts just a bit.

"NO!" I sigh and lean into his chest. Nothing was working! How in the hell was I supposed to get my other boyfriend back out and put this boyfriend back in... Wow, that thought sounded completely wrong.

"What if we go out on a date, then will you let him out?" Neither one of them had been out on a date, and it might be a good experience for him. The later on I can actually go out on a date with Derek. Unless he chickens out and decides it is a bad idea.

"... FINE!" SUCCESS! Now I just need to teach him that yelling isn't the right way to say things.

"Wait, what? Sis, you can't go out on a date with it!" Whoa, did my brother just call him a it? Hulk roars and begins to walk over to my brother, and I'm still in his hands.

"He didn't mean it, and I wouldn't listen to him anyways, I really like you both." Don't say love, don't say love. he growls but goes back over to where he was sitting before and sits back down. We could go to the park-... Bad idea after what had just happend there... Stark Tower doesn't exist anymore... I can;t take him anywhere public...

"Avengers Mansion." Nobody has gone there in years, but our dad had kept it preserved and clean. The pool on top was still running too. This is way to perfect for this situation. It would just be me and Hulk and possibly Derek alone in the mansion.

"Are you sure that is an alright idea Lady Emily?" Folki asks coming up to us. I felt Hulk pull me tighter to his chest and he growledat Folki. Folki stopped walking and instead begins to once again glare at the Hulk. Why was I caught in the middle of all of this?

"Folki, stop glaring at my boyfriend. Hulk, let me go get ready for our date please." He growls, and sets me gently down on the ground. I held onto his hand for a moment longer and smiled at him.

"Thank you."

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1**

**BACK IN EMILY'S ROOM (11 minutes later)**

Ok, so I have never been on a date before. My father had been on... A few dates with my mother and several one night stands. And I have been on zero dates, well one if you count the field trip kiss when I was seven. So, natuarally I have no idea what to wear on a date.

Black spaghetti strap dress that goes down the mid-thigh, with heels that match? Hell no, I am not going to look like a slutty bitch. T-shirt and jeans would be too simple for a date like this. But, hey this is the Hulk and Derek, I don't think they will care how I look. But, I do want to look nice for this. So, I put on a green and blue sleeveless sundress that goes a little bit past my knee's, and cute green ballerina slippers. And with my hair... I'll just keep it down, Derek likes my hair that way anyways.

Also, since Avengers Mansion had a pool,I had a bathing suit on underneath it.

"Perfect." I look so amazing I would stare at myself for hours.

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1**

**AT AVENGERS MANSION (1 1/2 HOURS LATER)**

"What do you think?" The mansion had two stories and twelve bedrooms, with a pool at the top of the mansion. Before we had arrived I had activated JARVIS so he could make something for me and Hulk. I really hope this convinces him to let Derek out. But if the dinner doesn't work, there is always the pool, and I know for sure that that will work. It work's on all guys, even if they are green.

When we walk into the kitchen, I can smell the steak, chicken, and ham all done with macaroni to the side. Everything but the Steak and Ham was for me, the other stuff was all for Hulk. I had JARVIS make it all extra large so that way Hulk would have enough to eat. Now I just had to find a way to convince him to set me down. I don;t think I want to be sitting in his lap while he eats. He might get food all over me.

"Hulk, sweetie could you please let me down so we can eat?" He scoffs but sets me down anyways. I wasn't really that hungry, so I only put a little bit on my plate and began to eat. I was afraid to look at Hulk, because I knew there was a huge possiblity that if I did I would see him just throwing things into his mouth. But, I did risk a glance up, and I saw that he was actually trying to eat right. Sure, he wasn't using a fork or knife, but he was chewing with his mouth closed and attempting to eat slowly like me. It was a very sweet attempt.

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1**

**10 MINUTES LATER**

"Okay, now will you let Derek out?" There was absolutely no food left ANYWHERE in this mansion. He ate all of it in about 10 minutes or less and it really did amaze me.

"NO!" You have got to be kidding me! I took him to the fucking mansion and I fed him. What more does he want? For me to take my clothes off?...

"Lets go swimming." I make my way up to the pool area at the top of the mansion. If this didn't work, I would have to go to extreme measures that I'm not sure I want to go to. We take the elevator up (I have no idea how he fits in that thing) to the top level and walk through the double doors. The swimming pool was shaped like an 'A' for Avengers. It was really cool and I remember when I was four and my dad taught me how to swim in this pool. Although, it did involve a lot of thowing me in and ducking me under the water until I could actually swim.

I slip the sundress over my head to reveal my dark green two-piece bathing suit. I dive into the water and wim around for a little while. When I look back up to Hulk he is just standing there staring at me. It was a little stalker creepy, but also slightly flattering.

"Come on in, I don't bite." He grunts. I have never seen anybody glare at water like that. Wait a second...

"You don't know how to swim do you?" Manuevering myself out of the pool, I very quickly walk over and stand in front of him.

"No." Oh, so he does know how to talk normal. But, he doesn't know ow to swim.

"If you let Derek out, next weekend we can do this again, except we can go to a lake or something so I can teach you how to swim, alright?" It obvious he does not like the idea of letting Derek out again. I can also tell that he does not want to share me with Derek, but oh well.

"FINE!" Then he is shrinking down to human size. The bad thing is that whenever he was done changing back, he was naked. I tried not to look, I really did, but I couldn't hellp but stare. He was passed out, and naked on top of Avengers Mansion.

Maybe I should get him some clothes.

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1**

**(SOMEWHERE UNKNOWN)**

**ASVORA POV**

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HE FAILED? HOW HARD CAN IT BE TO KILL ONE GIRL!" These men were so infuriating, I wish I could destroy them all. Oh wait, I can!

"She had... Ummm... Friends with her... And a really giagantic... Boyfriend with her..." Banner. Of course, I should have worried more about that. I need to get her alone, lure her out. Threaten her family...

"I have an idea. Leave me be." I waved the guard out and he left. After he leaves, I make my way over to Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner. Banner was unconscious and Stark was glaring daggers at me. Blood was trickling down the side of Stark's face.

"My daughter is too smart for you." He smirks at me.

"She is dating The Hulk-" I glance over at Banner. "Or, the second Hulk. I wouldn't exactly call that smart."

"Yeah, it kinda is. Now she has even more protection than she had before, and now you pissed off even more people than your father did." I reach my hands forward and strangle him.

"Don't you dare talk about my father you bastard!" His eyes begin to droop and I release my hold on him. I would save that for later. But for now,

I have work to do.

**A/N:;: Okay, now I have a serious headace. Tell me what you think, and who you guys want to see more of. REVIEW!**


	10. Video Girl

**A/N;:; I'M BACK! I meant to update yesterday, but I just couldn't get to it. So, I am updating this today! If anyone is reading this by the way, I will have a few questions at the end of this chapter. They will be very important. Trust me. I do not own the Avengers, only the kids.**

**The Avengers: Next Generation Playlist;**

**Never To Late by Three Days Grace**

**CHAPTER 10: Video Girl**

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1**

**(Back at the Helicarrier)**

**EMILY POV**

The date had been a success. Even though it did end with Derek naked, and me going into complete shock for the fact that he was naked. Now, for the sake of Derek's dignity, I am going to say that I saw nothing. But for the sake of me, I am going to keep thinking about it. All of it. Damn the Hulk for not waiting until we were back!

A few minutes after Hulk had let him come back and I was finally out of shock, I grabbed a robe from the side of the pool and wrapped him up in it. He looked awful adorable when he was alseep. I would have just had us sleep at the mansion together, but Howie had set up camera's before our date, and a Helicopter was flying over-head to pick us up. The hoy's of having an older brother.

Back at the Helicarrier, some of the men were going to drop Derek off at his room, so I followed them. They weren't the least bit gentle with Derek, and I could have sworn one of them said monster. JARVIS will have to find out who that was later. Once they had gotten to his room, they just dumped him on the bed, and left. I went into the room, took his robe off, and tired not to look while I tucked him in. That part had failed. Then I kissed him on his forehead and left.

Now I am back to where I am now, just a few to several doors away from my room. We were closer to finding out who it was that had been doing all this. The first big clue was the man that had attacked me. He said that his leaders name was Asvora. Folki had then been able to identify who he was talking about, his own cousin. Who I should also mention is the daughter of Loki. So, the daughter of Loki is trying to kill me. The daughter of mischief and lies is trying to kill me. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.

Opening the door to my room, I was not expecting the owl that would be sitting by my bed on the nightstand. It was a little barn owl, and I know that because Grandma Potts lived on a farm, and when we would come to visit she would take me out early in the morning to see the owls. But this owl was different. The eyes looked so... Hey, a tape! I wonder who it's from? It would have to be from someone on the Helicarrier, there is no other way the poor owl could get on. He might be hungry, he doesn't look like he has been fed in awhile.

I get the small tape off of the owl and put it in the player at the other end of the room. At first there is nothing but static, but then something horrific. I felt like I was going to puke. My dad was chained to a wall, blood running down his face, barely even awake. I couldn't turn away now, this was the video that could tell us the location of our parents. So I continue to watch the screen, waiting for something to happen. The camera turns away from my dad, and shows all of the other Avengers. They all looked as horrible as my father.

"Listen here, you little bitch. If you want them alive, you are going to have to do something for me." Asvora? She loooked just like Loki. Or, what I guessed he would look like. " I obviously want you dead, and I am very sure you would do anything to have mommy and daddy home safe. So, here is what you can do for me. On the inside of this tape is a pill called Nightlock. It is one of the fastest and less painful ways to die. You are very lucky I am giving this to you instead of killing you myself. Eat the pill and I will let them all go. If you don't." The camera turns back to my dad. She pulls a switch of some sort, and my dad lets out a high scream."Then every hour all of them will be getting electric shock therapy. Good luck."

Shit, shiit, shit, shit, shit, shit. To get to the Nightlock I would have to destroy the tape. If I destroy the tape then they will never know how I died, or why I had died. If I swallow the Nightlock, I will never know if she is actually going to let them go. If I don't she is going to toture my parents, and all of the other parents ever hour until she could find them. By then they could have been tortured so much that they would have died. And it would be my fault if that would happen. All my fault.

I don't know what to do, I have never been faced with a choice this big before. Kill myself without ever knowing that the people I love will be safe and sound back at home. What if I die for nothing? What will dad, mom, and Howie do? What will Derek and Hulk do? Will they all miss me? Of course they will, they love me. Well, Derek likes me. Bucky is a friend now, I can actually stand Roman at the moment, Folki is a very dear friend, Howie is my brother, and Derek is my boyfriend.

But my mom and dad mean more to me.

For once I can do something right. For once someone could be proud of me for making the right decision for myself. I could actually do this and be successful.I could save everyone'slives by doing this. But, if I am wrong, I could get myself and all of our parents killed in one night. Why did it have to be me? Why did I have to be the one that she wanted dead? It could have been anyone else but me, but it was me.

I take the tape out of the player and break it in half. A pill no larger than a pea drops into my hand, and I just stare at it. If I swallow this pill, I will die. I will never see any of them again. Mom, dad, Howie, Bucky, Roman, Folki, Hulk, Derek. I would never see any of them again, I would go without a goodbye, without a kiss. I would just die and leave them all devastated.

But now that I think about it, I think I can do this for my family. I could do this just to save them and get them out. It's not like this will be the very last time I will see them. Everone has to die at some point or another, right.

"Goodbye everyone. If this wasn't the right choice, then please forgive me." I slip the pill into the mouth.

**A/N:;: Hehehehehe I end it at that. Anyways, on to the question moment.**

**#1. Is there anyone you guys want to see more of? If so then tell me who in the reviews.**

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1**

**#2. I was thinking of making stories about the Avengers raising these kids. But, I can ony do *three* at the moment, so here are your choices.**

**A. Pepper and Tony raising Howard and Emily (Will include Pepper and Tony's wedding)**

**B. Bruce and Betty raising Derek (Will include short marriage)**

**C. Steve and Roslyn raising Bucky (Will include when Steve first met Roslyn)**

**D. Thor and Jane raising Folki (Will inculde Loki and Asvora and the Royal Wedding)**

**E. Natasha and Clint raising Roman (Will include the assassans wedding)**

**So pick out the three you want and tell me in the reviews. I will try to get the top three up as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Death Can Be Sweet

**A/N;:; I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger today, but I couldn't resist. Here is a new question.**

**How many of you think I am going to kill Emily off? **

**I do not own the Avengers, only the kids.**

**P.S. I went ahead and did the Tony and Pepper raising Emily and Howard one. So, now I just need 2 more stories to post up, and a few more votes to decide.**

**The Avengers: Next Generation Playlist;**

**Ours by Taylor Swift**

**CHAPTER 11: Death Can Be Sweet**

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1**

**DEREK POV**

I woke up not on the rooftop of Avengers Mansion, but back in my room on the Helicarrier. The last thing I remember was looking through the Hulk's eyes at my/his girlfriend. We had both agreed that we would share her from now on. It may sound a little wrong, but considering we a pretty much the same person, I do not see anything wrong with it. But, if we were on the rooftop earlier and he had let me come back...

Did she see me naked?

"Wow Banner, naked on the first date. Aren't you a charmer?" I laugh at myself. She probably did see me, which I have almost every problem with. Girls aren't supposed to see guys naked on the first date, that is just weird. But, it was an accident, it wasn't intensional.

_**"Says you."**_Hulk has been speaking to me a lot more. This does include the occasional comment from inside of my head. Hearing voices in my head, I must be going insane. And from what he says, he meant for me to come out naked in front of Emily. Thanks a lot you Green Gorilla.

_**"Welcome."** _Maybe I should go find Emily, just to see if she was alright. Even though the date was a success, I kind of wanted to be alone with her, without anyone, or anything to disrupt us. Kind of like our own type of date. After all, it isn't exactly fair that Hulk got to go out on a date with her and I never got to. even though I never really asked her out...

_**"Pathetic."** _Yeah, I know it is. Hell, if you can get a date with her, then what is stopping me? I should just ask her. I sit up in my bed a small bit, and then realise I am still naked. Who took me into my room? Was it Emily? Or did they just send some guards to drop me off. I notice the soft and gentle way I was tucked in. Only Emily would do something that nice for me. Even though she was arrogant and cocky sometimes, she still had a sweet side. A sweet side she only showed to me.

_**"And me."** _Yes, and you. I climb out of my bed and go over to the dresser at the other end of the room, pulling out underwear, a t-shirt, and some sweatpants. After slipping them on, I go out the door and toawrds Emily's room so we can discuss some 'things'. Her room was only two hallways and seven doors away from my room, so when you think about it, it really is not that far away.

I stop in front of her door, room 363, and knock three times. There was no answer, so I knocked again. I knew she would be in her room, because it was much to late for her to be wondering around. Fury said we were only aloud to go to each others room if it was passed 9:00 PM. I know Emilly is not one for rules, but this is one she has been following for awhile. I would know I walk her to her room every night.

I put my ear up to her door to see if I can hear anything. At first there was no noise, nothing that would tell me that she was in there. Then, I could hear very shallow breathing. The kind of breathing you only hear if someone is terribly ill or had gotten shot in their lungs. She was the only one in that room. If she is breathing like that then she is dying.

I learned how to pick locks from my Grandfather General Ross. It was rather easy with a credit card, or air dry clay. But, I had neither, so I would just have to go with breaking the door down. Why would she even have her door locked in the first place? It just maked it harder to get to her.

Doing my best not to make to much noise, I broke the door down. Emily was on the ground, breath horrifingly slow, eyes closed, blood dripping out of the corner of her mouth. Rushing over to her, I quickly analize the situation. I have seen many cases like this in Africa, when people do not know how to take their medication. Overdosage is very life threatening unless you can find a way to stop it before it reaches the vital organs. Right now, the fastes way to stop this,

Is to make her throw up.

My finger should do the trick. If I stick my finger down her throat, it was cause a gag reflex and she will possibly throw up whatever had contaminated her body. I was willing to get puke all over my body to save her. That was doing something that almost every other guy in the world would never do. When I do this, everything comes up at me. I get away from her body just enough to where I would not get a mess all over me. Some got on my pants, but I really didn't care. There was not much that had came up, but I do notice a lot of blood, and a small black pill that was releasing what looked like some kind of toxin. Someone was trying to poison her? She wasn't eating or drinking anything, so she must have done this on purpose.

Her breathing does back to a more normal type of state after a few gasps for air. Her eyes open, although only a little, and stare at me.

"What the hell were you doing?" Hulk was mixed in with a little bit of my voice. I was angry that she had tried to kill herself, and sad because she might have been doing that because of me.

"Video... Parents... Shock... Deal.. Pill. I'm tired." Video, parents, shock, deal, and pill? The pill is on teh ground, and just a few feet away I can see a video that has been ripped open. Parents. Did that one woman send her that video and the pill? Was that her back up plan to kill Emily? Shock. Hmmmm. I'll have to put the tape back together, or at least recover some of the footage to understand.

I lay her gently on her bed, before pressing the emegency button on the wall. Soon enough there would be agents in the room, including the director. Emily was fast alseep now, looking much healthier than she had before. the pill was still on the floor, I would have to look at the chemicals in it later on. But, right now I think I was needed more here. Most likely they would take her to the hospital wing to be examined. she really does need me.

_**"Us."** _Us, she really does need us.

**A/N:;: I hate cliffhangers as much as everyone else, so I decided to post up this chapter. I still will need answers on the questions from the previous chapter though, on question # 2 especially. REVIEW AGAIN!**


	12. Explanation

**A/N;:; ANOTHER CHAPTER! One of you have asked about the updating schedule, it will never be on weekends,and most likely every day between 7 A.M. to 3 P.M. Until school starts then it will be a lot less. Anyways,I do not own The Avengers, only the kids.**

**P.S.: Natasha/Clint and Thor/Jane both won the vote. I'll try to have them up today, but most likely the Thor one will be out tomarrow.**

**The Avengers: Next Generation Playlist;**

**Iridescent by Linkin Park**

**CHAPTER 12: Explantion**

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1**

**HOWARD POV**

She almost killed herself. My little sister seriously almost ended her life just a few hours ago. Asvora has somehow gotten into Emily's head. Derek said that with the things she told him before she passed out and the evidence on the floor proved that someone had tried something to get my sister to poison herself. Of course we knew it was Asvora, becuase she is the only one who wants her dead, I just want to find out how she convinced her to try and commit suicide.

In the morning Derek and I are going to look over the evidence that was still on the floor in her room. I was especially curious about that tape he had found and the barn owl that they had put in a cage. The pill was also something I have never seen before, or ever heard of. We already knew that it was poisoness and potentially deadly, but how come we have never heard of it? Was it hand made by Asvora? Or was it from a part of our world that was unknown?

Apparently, Emily was going to be out until morning. Derek kept a close eye on her and everything that the doctors did to her. If they made a simple or small mistake, he would correct them. I was right beside him the whole time, Bucky, Roman, Folki, and Director Fury were behind the two of us, asking questions when there was something they did not understand.

Derek had saved my little sister's life. He actually liked her enough to make her puke, and possibly get it all over him. he did not care, and even though she did get a little bit on him, he did not go change or take a shower. He was determined to stay with her and look after her. He was a great boyfriend, I was unsure of him at first, but now I love this guy more than anything.

"Thank you for saving my sister." How many times have I thanked him for helping me with my sister. I'm supposed to be her older brother, the person that always takes care of her, that keeps her safe and sound. I have failed at being an older brother, and Derek is the perfect guy for her.

"It's okay, you don't have to thank me. I just hope she'll be ok." Derek gives her a loving look. I have never heard Derek or Emily say they love each other, but it was obvious that they both cared deeply for each other. Like the way I care for Kelsee. I wonder if she misses me... Probably not, she has her boyfriend she has to care for.

"You really love her don't you." It wasn't me who asked this, it was Folki. Folki I knew had a small crush on my sister, but she does not go for the popular muscly types. She likes to go for the geeky and shy guys who she can make blush all the time. He had no chance since the very beggining.

"I care about her a lot, she likes me for me, not anything else. I won't say I love her until she tells me she loves me." The hospital room went deathly silent for a few minutes. If I see Asvora, I will make her pay for this. Why did she have to go after my little sister? Why couldn't she go after anyone else? Why couldn't that bitch go after me instead? Why did it have to be her?

"Folki, why would your cousin want her dead?" He was related to her, so maybe her could get into that woman's head. If he could we could figure out a lot more about why she is doing this all to Emily. Why she is specifically targeting just Emily and not the rest of us.

"I do not know. But, there is usually a reason for everything that Asvora does." A reason to poison Emily, to try and execute her... The only reason someone would do something like that is if someone has too much information, or if they are trying to break somebody close to the person they are trying to kill... That's it!

"She's trying to break us apart."

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1**

**EMILY POV**

_"What the hell?" I was in what looked like something that would come out of a Dr. Suess book. Either I was drugged, or I was having one of these very rare but absolutely insane dreams that are supposed to mysteriously help you solve something. I was seriously hoping this was just one of those dreams. If it is a dream, that means it is a controllable dream. If this is a contrallable dream, I want to know where my parents are!_

_"Then I shall tell you." Huh, did that owl just talk to me? Owls can't talk though! It's impossible._

_"Nothing is impossible, everything is probable." So I'm dreaming about the owl that brought something that was meant to kill me. What a fantastic but useless dream. It's not like he can tell me where Asvora and my parents are._

_"Actually, I can." You can tell me where they are? Then tell me!_

_"I cannot, you must find it out yourself." What! But we have been looking for almost over a month and we have not found out anything!_

_"That is because you have not seen the hint's young one. Tell me, what do you recognize from your childhood?" Hmmmm... You, the barn owl, that's it._

_"Think harder. Remember who you were before this." I loved the country side, eiding horses on my Grandma's farm, going out early to see the owls in the barn, puppies, riding on trains..._

_"You have almost got it child. Relate to what mistakes she has made, figure out where she is, where they are." Barn owl, just like the barn owls that were on Grandma's farm. Exactly like them actually, not a single bit of difference. It's actually really creepy. The black, almost demonic looking eyes... Everything about them..._

_"You figured it out." Then the owl flew away. I know where they are now._

**A/N:;: Ooooooo Emily know's where Asvora and their parents are. Will she make it in time? Or will they be dead before they can get there?**

**P.S. The Tony/Pepper story where they'll raise Howard and Emily is up and has 2 chapters. The Natasha/Clint raising Roman one will be up later on today. The Thor/Jane one most likely tomarrow.**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Wake Up

**A/N:;: Wow, I'm stressed. And insane. And crazy. And tired. Bleh, life can suck sometimes. I do not own the Avengers, only the kids.**

**The Avengers: Next Generation Playlist;**

**Never Say Never by the name I will never post on this site J.B.**

**CHAPTER 13: Wake Up**

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1**

**DEREK POV**

She was supposed to wake up this morning, but she didn't. Emily was stillfast asleep, and the doctors here were afraid she may be in a coma. I chekced her over myself while no one was looking, and she was not in a coma. She was dreaming about something and she won't wake up. That was what was beginning to really make me worry. What if this dream she is having enables her from ever waking up? What if she stay's like this forever? The watch on my wrist begin to beep, and I am suddenly brought back in time to a happier time.

_***Flashback Time***_

_**A four year old boy with dark brown curls and brown eyes runs into the arms of his mother. She holds him close to her chest and laughs a bit. The father is sitting on thee porch to the small hut he had built a few years back. The father smiles at the sight before him, and the little boy giggles as his mother tickles him. The mother leans forward and kisses the small boy on his nose.**_

_**"Does my baby boy wanna hear a song?" the boys face brightens up as he nods very quickly.**_

_**"Yes mommy." The mother smiles and once again holds her son close.**_

_**"Happy days and sunshine rays, they will keep the rain away. Every time I kiss your nose, my heart feels it will explode. You are my dedication, and I am your inspiration. I love you, and you do to. This song is about our love, you are my sweet baby dove. One day you will fly away, holding close my sunshine rays. Please remember the happy days, when we ued to run and play." The mother ends her little poem/song right there. **_

_**The mother lifts her son up in his arms, while humming the song over and over. The mother walks over to the father and kisses him. they look like a happy family, together.**_

_***End Sad Flashback***_

My mother loved to sing that poem to me. She said it would give me hopes and dream for the future, and it did. I had wanted to be just like dad, helping cure people in the medicle Field. that is where my dream used to lay. Now all I want is for Emily to wake upso I can tell her how I feel, but I can't. She won't wake up, and there is no sign that she is going to anytime soon. But I will be here by her bed until she does wake up.

Remembering that song made several feelings come up again. My father had loved my mother more than anything else. He said the first time he saw her, he knew she was the right woman for him, his one and only true love. He knew it was her because of the way his heart sped up, how his palms had gotten sweaty, the nervous feeling that had been building up inside him, and the fact that as soon as they locked eyes, he could see ther future together.

My mother's death had been a tragedy, for me and my dad. I had been only six years old, I didn't know what to do without my mother. Dad had no idea what to do either. For a full week, all he did was sulk around the house and cry. He didn't talk to me until about ten days after the funeral. He told me he was sorry, and how much he and mom loved me. He then talked to me about the Hulk. That wasn't a very easy thing for us to talk about.

When I think about losing Emily, I feel the same way that my dad had felt. The first day we really met, i felt a connection with her. And when I first got a good look at those green eyes, I knew I needed to be with her, to stand by her. I just wish I could see those eyes again.

"Sometimes, when I'm alone, I wonder what life would have been like if I had never met you Emily. Then I realize, my life would never be complete without you and your big mouth. I-... I love you."

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1**

_**EMILY POV (In Dreamland)**_

_**I love you.**_

_**That was Derek's voice, I would know it anywhere. But, did he really just say that?**_

_**I love you.**_

_**I was still in this fucked up world that I didn't understand at all. Everything was upside down then rightside up, criss cross, loopty loop. NOTHING WAS RIGHT IN THIS WORLD. I wanted to get out of here and find Derek. I want to tell him that I love him to. But I can't right now because I am stuck here. It's boring here, there is nothing to do, and that owl keeps talking to me.**_

_**"Is it bothering you?" No, I like talking to owls in my dream, it isn't wierd at all. OF COURSE ASSHOLE, NOW TELL ME HOW TO GET OUT!**_

_**"Wake up." Oh, I didn't think of that. Got anything else crazy eyes?**_

_**"You do not know how to wake up." Yes I do. You just WAKE THE FUCK UP!**_

_**"You are angry." OF COURSE I AM!**_

_**"Good, now go jump off that cliff." YOU ARE-... Wait, what?**_

_**"Go jump off of the cliff." Why the hell would I want to do that?**_

_**"It will wake you up faster if you are angry and dying." That doesn't make any since.**_

_**"Of course it does, you are just thinking wrong." I think right, not wrong.**_

_**"Obviously not, otherwise you would have found the way out by now."... Jump off the cliff you say?**_

_**"You got it bitch." okay, well... Did you just call me a bitch?**_

_**"You bet I did." I'm going to jump off the cliff now.**_

_**"Good luck." Fuck you.**_

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/**

**A/N:;: Poor Derek :( And Emily isn't having it that great either. REVIEW!**


	14. The Real Hero

**A/N;:; Another chapter. Emily will be waking up in this one. And for you people that think this story is going to end soon, your wrong. It's going to be at least over twenty-five chapters. I would never end this story to soon, that would be to simple. After all, things are just getting weird. I do not own the Avengers, just the kids.**

**The Avengers: Next Generation Playlist;**

**Dream a Dream by I don't remember**

**CHAPTER 14: The Real Hero**

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1**

**EMILY POV**

I gasped and jumped up out of my hospital bed. The heart moniter was making that really loud and really fast beeping sound. Someone comes over to me and takes me into their arms. At first I struggle for a bit, until I realize who it is. Derek had me inhis arms, telling me that everything was alright, that nothing was wrong anymore, that I was safe. This is when I remember what he had said while I was asleep. He had told me that he loved me, something I was not expecting from someone as shy as him. I calm down before looking him in the eyes. He had a worried look on his face, and I can only imagine how much pain I had just put him, and everyone else in.

"I'm sorry." Those are the first words that leave my mouth. He couldn't imagine how horrible I feel.

"Tell me why you did it." I guess that mean's they could gather any information from the tape. But, that's okay, because I am alive.

"To save our Parents. She was going to torture them, Derek you don't-"

"I DON'T WHAT!" The watch on his wrist begin to beep and I can see the faintest color of green in his eyes. I knew he would be angry with me. Even if he did somehow discover the reason that I did it before. it is very obvious that he doesn't want me to die, that he really does care for me in a way that onyl my family would. Even more than that though, he loves me so much and I had just hurt him.

"You don't understand how sorry I am, and how much I love you both." His eyes were full on green, so I knew the Hulk could hear me. I wanted him to hear me, to know how much I loved him and Derek. To know that I would never do anything like that again.

"You love us." His voice was in-between Derek and Hulk. I was talking to both of them now.

"Yes, what's not to love? Your sweet, shy genius Derek. And Hulk, your my Enormous green sexy beast. I love you both." His eyes start to fade back to their original dark brown shade. He whole face was red now, mouth slightly agape. I took my chance and lightly kiss him on the lips. Damn, I don't know how long I have been out, but I have really missed those lips. I pull back, slightly breathless.

"We need to call a meeting, now." He looks slightly dazed, as if he had no idea what had just happend. Such a cute expression, looks so sexy on him. I'll have to save that comment for another time though.

We have to find our parents.

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1**

**ONLY 15 MINUTES LATER**

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING EMILY!" Howie.

"YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" Folki.

"ARE YOU INSANE!" Roman.

"DO YOU NOT CARE ABOUT HOW WE FEEL!" Bucky.

"YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION!" And the old fart.

I never knew so many people cared about me. Howie, Folki, Roman, Bucky, and that old man who runs this place are allfive yelling at me about being stupid, when they won't even let me get a word out. Derek was off to the side, giving me a look that said, 'you know you deserve this'. Which,I did. I worried some of my best friends, and my brother. it was a stupid move that I had made, but everyone makes mistakes. I just have to learn from , they stopped yelling at me,and waited for me to explain myself. It took them long enough.

"I know where our parents are now." Those words was all it took for them to start interrogating me again.

"How did you find out?" Roman.

"Where are they?" Bucky.

"Did she tell you on the video?" Howie.

"YOU MUST TELL US!" Not really a question, but Folki.

"Did you find out on your own?" Old fart.

"Ummmm... To Howie's question no, Folki I will tell you, Wrinkles I did not find out on my own an owl helped me, Roman I found out by dreaming, and they are at the old barn at Howie's and mine's Grandmothers house." Silence went on for a few more seconds, before this happend.

"ARE YOU ON DRUGS!" Howie.

"YOUR FUCKING INSANE!" Roman.

"ARE YOU ILL?" Folki.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Bucky.

"THATS IMPOSSIBLE, STARK!" Old fart.

I'm getting sick of this game.

"Shut up." Amazingly enough, they listened to me for once. They all kept their fucking mouths shut, but they still gave me skepticle looks. It was very clear that they did not believe anything I had told them. I knew it was all true though, it just had to be. The owl, the dream, everything was hinting me towards the hideout. But now that I know the location, none of them are willing to listen to me. I looked over to Derek, who was still sitting there quitely.

"Derek, what do you think?" His gaze meets mine. I can instantly tell whose side he was on.

"I say we could at least check it out." he says with a shrug of his shoulders. So he was on my side then. the rest of the team look at each other, but say nothing. I think that now, they were at least considering going to scope out the area. Director Butt Munch still looked unsure.

"I'll send a small team to-" I cut him off before he can finish.

"Send us." We were one of the best teams that he had. We all had some kind of strength that could be used against Asvora, he just had to trust us. If hetrusted our parents enought, than he should trust us to.

"Your father had that same determined look you have after Phil Coulson died. He wanted to Avenge him, for his death to mean something. Why are you so bent on getting this team out, what is your motivation?" I remember Phil. Dad and mom would talk about him with so much pride, they said he was a great hero, better than any of the Avengers would ever wish to be.

"The same his was. Phil died for a reason, he died to protect this world. So if anything, I'm doing this for Phil to." The old man leans back in his chair, and continue's to stare at me. Phil did die for a reason, and I am just following that reason. He smirks at me.

"I'll have a jet ready for your departure, go suit up."

**A/N;:; WOOHOO! Got this one done!... I have no idea what else to say. REVIEW!**


	15. Plans

**A/N: Another Chapter! I do not own the Avengers, just the kids!**

**The Avengers: Next Generation Playlist:**

**Battlefield by Jordin Spark**

**CHAPTER 15: Plans**

**EMILY POV**

The suit was already on the jet, waiting to be put on. I was going to wait to put it on until we arrive at my Grandmothers home in the Rockies. The jet was... Well... It just had a giant 'A' on the side of it, so I could guess who had it before us. It gave me confidence to know that we were going to be in the jet that our parents used just twenty-two years before. It was just like they were right beside us the whole time. If that didn't give us any confidence, then you could count the fact that we were going to see them all real soon.

The first one to come out of their little 'dressing rooms', was Roman. I should have guessed that, he is probably used to having to change quickly. He was raised by assassins after all...

"Why aren't you already on the jet?" Roman asks as he walks by.

"I want to be the last one on, so I can be the first one off." Because I'm bad-ass! Roman gives me a small smile.

"Whatever, that just means I get to pilot the jet." Wait, what? Before I can make a comment, he's already on the jet. He got the last word... I'll get him back for that later. Only seconds later, my brother steps out in the same black uniform that Roman was in. I never could see my brother as an assassin, but he seems to be doing fairly okay. This was my brother after all, he could figure out anything and everything. Howie walks up to me.

"What are you still doing out here?" Are they all going to ask me the same question?

"Last one on, first one off." I don't want to explain this again. So if any of them do ask me, I'm going to say something different. They never take me that seriously anyways.

"Smart. Just what I would expect from you." He ruffles my hair, then makes his way onto the jet. Am I letting everyone get the last word in today? Most likely. Bucky comes out next, much to my surprise. Hold on, where are Derek and Folki? They didn't even have to change their clothes! Bucky walks right past me and makes his way up.

"What, not going to ask me why I'm not on yet?" Like everyone else. Bucky shakes his head a little.

"I learned to stop asking you pointless questions a while back ago." At least he gets me now. Before he goes in, he shoots me one 'good luck' smile. That can't be good. I look back towards the door, waiting for Derek or Folki to come through. Honestly, it did worry me a bit because I know Folki had a crush on me, and that he was jealous of Derek. But I do not think Folki is the type to start a fight with someone he can never defeat. Soon enough, Derek walks through the doorway. He immediatly stormsover to me, and I can see the anger in his face. What did Folki say to him? I do not have time to ponder on that thought, because in the next second he was roughly kissing me. I like this side of Derek. He pulls back a little, then kisses my nose.

"What was that for?" I ask. I don't think he has ever just kisses me for a randome reason.

"For being you." Then the blush once again reappears on his face. I couldn't stop myself from the words that came out of my mouth.

"Your so adorable." He chuckles, then gives me one last peck on the lips. Ah, young love. I am so caught up in my own thoughts, that I don't really noticce when Folki comes in.

"Lady Emily?" Folki. Why did he have to be so tall?

"Can't you just call me Emily?" He nods once.

"Emily, then. May I speak with you about something personal?" He asks me. I already know what it is going to be about, and it is better to have it over with now than later, so I nod my head.

"I know you care for Derek, and he for you. But, I care for you to. You are so different for other women, so independant, and-" I cut him off before he can say anymore.

"Folki, I love Derek. Nothing is going to change that. Your a great friend, and I hope we can always be friends. Truce?" Hopefully, he would take the 'friends' thing alright. I have met guys before that jusr really took it the wrong way. I hold out my hand to shake, but Folki takes me into a bear hug. How sweet.

"I will be alright, as long as you are happy." Even sweeter. We both make our way up onto the jet, on good terms I might add. The inside was pretty cool. It had all these buttons... I wanna push a button!

"Emily, don't press any button unless you know what they do." Howie has to ruin everything. Roman starts up the jet, and I take mt seat in-between Howie and Derek, and across from Folki. I have never really liked flying, but I guess I should get used to it. After all, soon enough I was going to be flying around in the Iron Man/Woman suit. I'm going to make dad so proud.

The Avengers Jet lifts off of the concrete, and begins its decent from the Helicarrier. This was going to be it, we were finally going to get our parents back.

We were finally going to prove that we could be heroes to.

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/**

**27 MINUTES LATER**

"So... What is our plan exactly?" Buckyfinally speaks up. He was right, we didn't exactly have a plan. After all, this is really the first mission that all of us have been on together. It was kind of making me nervous. Not that I would ever admit that out loud.

"Ummm... Emily?" What the hell? Why is he asking me?

"How am I supposed to know? I may be a genius, but I am horrible at planning." Which is how I screwed up my thirteenth birthday. Ah, the horrible memories of childhood. They make good back stories.

"Well, you do know Grandma's house in and out..." Howie says, giving me a look. My own brother is using my knowledge against me. I am so proud of him!

"Yes, but... Aw hell, fine!" Everyone was smiling at me now.

I hope I don't get us killed.

**A/N:;: REVIEW!**


	16. Friends

**A/N:;: CHAPTER SIXTEEN! I may have lied before when I said this was going to last until about twenty-five chapters... It isn't... It's going to last to chapter nineteen, possibly more, it depends. I do now own the Avengers, just the kids.**

**The Avengers: Next Generation Playlist;**

**Animal by Three Days Grace**

**CHAPTER 16: Friends**

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1**

**EMILY POV**

We had landed in an open field just a little ways away from the farm-house. My plan was as simple as it was going to get. We had to split into three teams, Howard and Derek, Roman and Folki, then me and Bucky. It was the only way to sneak up on the house without driving attention to ourselves. If we were al together, it would be easy to spot us. But if we split into groups of two, and going three different ways, then it will be an easy attack.

"Emily, I think you should put on the suit." Ah, the words I thought I was never going to hear out of my brothers mouth. I run back into the jet and find my suit (Mine because I made alterations). I stick my legs and arms inside of the red and gold suit, and it smoothly forms around my body. Sometimes I think my dad made this suit just for me. But, how would he have ever known I was going to take over? I walk out of the jet, body armour on.

"Derek, if I have to were the suit, you have to let Hulk out." I really miss that big guy.

"He said his name isn't Hulk, that is his dad's name. He changed his name to Titan." Titan? I think that fits more than Hulk. I like his new name!

"I like it, so can you let Titan out then?" I say as I walk over to Derek and kiss him. The blush on his face was definitely worth the groans and gags from the other guys. He nods, then I take a step back, just enough to where he can have enough room to change. Within seconds, Titan was out and smiling at me.

"Hi Titan." I shoot him a smirk. I wasn't expecting him to lift me off of the ground and hug me. Aw, that's so sweet!

"Emily be careful." Yes, Titan, Emily will be careful. I highly doubt I will get hurt that easy, I'm a Stark remember?

"I won't get hurt, I'm invincible." Smirking, I take my place beside Bucky. This suit was surprisingly easy to walk in.

"On the other hand, my sister is more Stark than anything. Everyone know's that Stark's usually have at least five near death experiences." Howie, can you not just shut up for five seconds? Now he is just going to make Titan worry! But, when I look over to Titan, he looked fine. Maybe it's because Howie had said near death...

"Move out." Roman says. All of us go in our three separate directions, that I had mapped out before.

I hope this works.

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1**

**HOWARD POV**

I take one last look at my sister, before heading off with Titan. This was a good plan, something that had surprised me considering that my sister was the one who planned it. We would be to noticable if we were to go in together, so splitting up was the only logical thing to do. It just hurt me because I had no idea if something was going to happen to my sister. Why was this woman so bent out on killing my sister? What was so special about Emily, that she had to do this?

I need to get my mind off of this.

"Titan, does Derek really love my sister?" They have only known each other for a month, but ever since she was three she had a fascination with the Hulk. Now she has a 'fascination' with Titan. It kind of worried me in a way. After all, who can say that their sister is dating an uncontrollable rage monster who could rip her in half? Nobody, because that is just freaky.

"We love Emmy." Emmy? He has a pet name for her now? And what the Stark is this 'we'?

"Has he done anything other than kissing?" We were approaching our position, where we would wait for the signal from Bucky and Emily.

"I wish." I didn't just hear that. I did not just hear that the son of the Hulk wanted Derek to try something with Emily. If he thinks he's pissed off all the time, he should see how I am now.

"I don't wish. She's my sister Titan, I don't want Derek doing anything serious until they are married. Understand me?" I realize that I do commanding, like I am trying to control him. But God damn it, she's my little sister! She's only fucking sixteen years old, and Derek is only eighteen... Okay, well maybe Derek is old enough, but not Emily!

"Fine." Good.

That was an easier talk than I thought it would be.

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1**

**EMILY POV**

"This is our spot." We were now in our positions. I was going to wait a few minutes before setting off the signal. i want to make sure that everything is in place. Bucky sits down beside me, also waiting for everyone else to be set in their place.

"We're friends, right?" Bucky asks me. Why would he even have to ask?

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" I would think that after I saved his life, he would know that we were friends.

"I don't know. You don't seem to like me that much." Oh, for the love of Folki.

"Your my friend Bucky, otherwise that one day I would have left you to die." So true. If I don't like someone, I'll usually beat the living hell out of them.

"Oh, okay. Thanks Emily." Anytime Bucky, anytime. By now everyone was set in their places that they had to be in for the plan to work. If this plan really does turn out good, then we will all get to see our parents again. This has to work. I nodded to Bucky, and he shines his shield into the sunlight.

The signal had been given.

**A/N:;: So, this story might be finished, or it might have a sequel. Do you guys want a sequel? REVIEW!**


	17. Understand

**A/N:;: Another chapter. This story has this chapter, the next chapter, then the chapter after that, then it might be done. Depends if you guy will like the ending or not... I don't think you will. I do not own the Avengers, just the kids.**

**P.S.: BLOOD, BLOOD, BLOOD, BLOOD!**

**The Avengers: Next Generation Playlist;**

**Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson**

**CHAPTER 17: Understand**

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1**

**EMILY POV**

Howie and Titan would go through the front door, Folki and Roman through the back door, and Bucky and I through the attic. We all met in the middle, nobody in sight. I don't get it, where is she? The owl in my dream said that I had it right! How can this be happening...

The owl had said something else too, but I can't remember it. it was something that I should know...

"Emily, I thin-" Roman gets cut off by a new voice.

"Hello, Avengers." Asvora. All heads turn to the figure in the dark cloak. Our green eyes meet, and she glares at me. Someone is angry that her little plan to try to kill me did not work.

"Asvora, what are you doing, this is pointless!" Folki says, taking a step closer to his cousin. She holds up her staff, pointing it at Folki.

"I would not do that if I were you, Folki." Where have I seen that staff before? It was in some old pictures I think... Loki's staff, the staff that can control a person's mind.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.

Lifting up my arm, I point the repulser beam at Asvora. I knew it would be a bad move, pointing something similar to a gun at the bad girls head. But sometimes my common sense will fail me. Asvora smiles, then sets the staff down. What is she playing at?

"GADIVO!" A portal opened on the fireplace, and creatures begin to come through. immediately, I run at Asvora and attemp to tackle the woman to the ground, only to run right through her. Damn! Her father was the god of illusions. From behind me I can hear the guys fighting off the creature and trying to shove them back into the portal. If this keeps up, our world is going to be filled with dangerous beasts. They need my help.

"Don't get distracted!" Aszora's voice comes from off to the side. By the time I face her, She shoves the staff into the shoulder of the suit. I can feel the blade cut through the metal, and cut my arm open. Grabbing on to the staff, I flip her over the suits shoulder then throw Asvora to the ground. When she hits the ground, she crashes through the floor board. Leaving the fight on the surface, I fly down to the basement. What I see not only surprises me, but elates me.

They were all down here.

"Emily!" My dad gazes up at me, as do the other parents. They were all here, bloody and beaten, but all here.

"Mom, dad!" Before I can even take a step, Asvora hits me with the power from the scepter, and throws me back against the wall. Okay, my first mission and I'm getting my ass kicked. Oh joy.

"Emily, Chestbeam!" Oh, right! I launch the beam and hit Asvora in her abdomen. Her back hits the wall on the other end of the room. Please let this all be over soon, I really don't like the fact that my shoulder is bleeding out so fast.

"ITS NOT FAIR!" She screams at me. Not fair? NOT FAIR!

"What do you mean 'not fair'. You kidnapped my parents, and tried to kill me, and you're talking about NOT BEING FAIR!" I hit her with the repulser beam again, and she gets thrown back to the ground. My dad was saying something to me, but I wasn't listening to him. I want to finish this.

"My mother died." Those words stop me in my tracks. Her mom died?

"That doesn't give you any right to kill mine." She was crying now, and I felt bad for her.

"I never even knew her!" What do you do when a super villain who tried to kill you is crying about losing her mother? I have no fucking idea.

"Well... I'm sorry, but I still have to arrest you." I still don't move from my spot. Something was different here, something was wrong. Her head lifts up, and she glares at me again. Grabbing the scepter, she points it in my direction. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.

"You should have died when you were born. You were premature, you only weighed a two pounds." Ok, I know this already, because I was the one who had to go through it. Are you getting to a point? She walks closer to me, and I back away. "My mother left the Spiritual Realm when I was the size of a mortal ten year old. I had traced her for years, talking to her through the dead. Then you happend." Wait, what the Stark?

"What do I have to do with any of this?" This was ridiculous! She was talking about her dead mother like she was still alive.

"You have everything to do with it! You were premature, dying! My mother put a piece of herself into you to keep you alive! YOU AND MY MOTHER ARE THE BINDED UNTIL YOU DIE!" She shoves the scepter into the chest of the suit, and an electric shock runs through the body. Staggering backwards, I take off the suit that was trying to electrocute me. Once it's off, I can feel a sharp object penetrate my chest.

Asvora just stabbed me in the chest with the scepter.

"NO!" I hear my mom and dad scream from their places on the wall. Asvora pulls the scepter back out of my chest, then smirks at the blood that now covered her scepter.

She won.

"EMILY!" Howie screams upstairs. I support my wieght onto the wall. I can hear Titan land down here, and when I look over, he throws her against the wall, then punches her as hard as he could. Folki takes the scepter from Asvora, leaving her defenseless. Upstairs I can hear Howie and Roman still fighting off the creatures.

Asvora had not been able to pierce my heart. But with the blood from my shoulder, and the wound on my chest, I would soon bleed to death. Back where Folki and Titan were beating Asvora, I can hear her laughing.

Your not going to win, the only way to shut the portal is to go to the other other realm and shut it down! Soon your world will be filled with demons and monsters!" It can only be shut from the other side. If one of us was to go through the portal, and was able to shut it down,

We could never come back.

Looking back to Asvora, I know what I have to do. I can hear the voice of her mother in my head now, guiding me to the place I knew I had to go now. Limping up the stairs, I think about death. This whole time, she was trying to kill me so she could get to her mother. The bonus was that she would be able to unleash an army of creatures into our realm and destroy everything. But all she really wanted was her mother. I could give her back her mom.

I can do this.

Once at the top of the stairs, I can see the two Assassins struggling with the monsters that have been unleashed. It gave me something more to do this for. I had wanted to be a hero ever since I knew what the word was. I wanted to give my mom and dad something to be proud of, someone who could take over my dad's place in the Avengers. It can't be me anymore,

Look's like it's going to be Howie.

I have never felt so light-headed and weak in my life. Scratch that, when I was born I felt the same way. She was right, I should have died when I was born, I should not have lived. I should not have taken her mothers soul and binded it with mine.

But I did.

I was now in front of the portal, preparing myself to leap through. I had to hurry before I bled out to much and wouldn't be able to continue on. With all the courage I had, I leaped through the portal.

All I see is ice and snow. I was only in a tank and shorts, so now not only was I still bleeding out onto the snow, but I was currently going to to hyperthermia. I was going to die today, and I didn't care anymore. The machine was just a few feet away, just within my reach. I lift my good arms up, take the lever into a fist, and shove it down. Almost immediately, the portal goes down, and my world is gone from view.

Then everything goes black.

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1**

**HOWARD POV**

The monsters stop coming at us, and I soon realize that the portal has closed. Roman comes over to me, and wraps me in a huge hug.

"WE WON!" I thought it was going to be a lot harder than just fighting off a few monsters, but it was actually very easy. We run down into the basement, and see that all of our parents are down from their chains, and hugging the others.

"HOWIE!" Mom comes over and wraps me in a hug. She was okay, dad was okay. Everyone was okay.

"Where is Emily?" My dad was up and alert, even though he was bruised and covered in blood. When I look around the room, I see that my sister is nowhere is sight. The suit had been taken off, and I could see an electric pulse going through it. She would be down here by now, hugging dad and kissing mom. Something was wrong.

"Don't you get it?" Asvora spat hatefully. She was being held up by Folki and Thor, after getting a severe beating from Titan.

"Get what?" I ask. Dad all of a sudden races up the stairs, saying 'shit, shit, shit, shit, shit'. Now I know where Emily got that from.

"The only way to close the portal was to go to the other side and shut it down. Problem is, you can never come back." That's when I finally get it. My sister had gone through the portal to shut it down. My sister was on the other side of the portal, and could never come back.

Titan roars.

**A/N:;: Not the end yet. NOT THE END YET! I swear I will not end this story like that. The next chapter will be the last though.**


	18. Last Chapter

**A/N:;: READ THIS NOW! I may or may not be making a sequel. It's obvious you guys want to know what happened to Emily, whether or not she died. And you may or may not find out if she does in this chapter... Oh well, there is a poll on my profile to vote if whether or not I'm making a sequel to it. I do not own the Avengers.**

**The Ultimate Avengers Playlist:**

**Umbrella by Rihanna**

**Welcome To The Family by Avenged Sevenfold**

**Dirt and Roses by Rise Against**

**Highway To Hell by AC/DC**

**Part Of Me by Katy Perry**

**Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson**

**Going Down by Sick Puppies**

**Love You Like A Love Song by Selena Gomez**

**Never Too Late by Three Days Grace**

**Ours by Taylor Swift**

**Iridescent by Linkin Park**

**Battlefield by Jordin Sparks**

**Animal by Three Days Grace**

**Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson**

**All of the songs I used for each chapter,now hear is the last song for this story.**

**Hey There Delilah by Plain White T's**

**CHAPTER 18: Come Home**

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1**

**TONY STARK POV **

"Thor, are you positive?" This can't be happening. My daughter wasn't even in our dimension anymore, she was completely out of reach. From how much she was bleeding, Emily would be dead by now. Emily is dead.

"Yes, she could be in any of the realms, although she is not on Midgard or Asgard." So that knocks off two, which leaves seven more realms that she could be in. Seven other realms that her dead body could be rotting in. I don't want to think about that.

"Are any of the realms dangerous?" If there was any possible way she was still alive, I want to know that she would have a chance. But, of course there is the large possibility that she was in a dangerous realm that would destroy her. I don't want to think like that, but there is nothing that says she is alive, or safe for that matter. There is still a possibility though.

"Yes, Jotunheim, Svartalfheim, Niffleheim, and Muspelheim." So four out of seven of these realms have to possibility to ruin my daughter. Great.

"Search those first, then search the others, ok Thor?" Thor and his son Folki have agreed to search all of the realms for my daughter. For once, I am thankful we have a god on the team... Two gods... Well, hell we aren't even a team anymore, it's just our kids. Which is a good thing, I guess I was getting to old.

"Alright, well then we should be-" Derek Banner bursts through the door.

"Take me with you!" I knew they were a couple, and I know that he cares about her like he should. But sometimes I'm not sure if someone like him is okay for someone like Emily.

"Son, they will bring her back, we just have to-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY STAY CALM!" The kid was losing it. His eyes were full on green, and you could easily tell he was just barely keeping control. Bruce told me his kid was perfectly calm and easy to reason with. It doesn't look like that description was exactly accurate. Bruce leans forward and puts his hands on his son's shoulders.

"Derek, please calm down, Emily wouldn't want this." I decide to not get involved. The boy's eyes go back to their normal brown color, and he pulls from his father.

"You don't know what she wants." He was brokenhearted. Bruce risks putting his son ever the edge again by hugging Derek. Derek hugs his dad back a little. Those Banners are so shy and awkward.

"Father, is it alright if he comes with us? He does care for Emily." Folki asks Thor. I'm surprised, I thought since Folki liked my daughter, he would not want Derek to go with them. I guess I judged him wrong.

"Son, it could only take longer, and it would only be harder if we brought an outsider." I watch Derek's eyes lose their light.

"I understand, just... Folki just bring her back, please." Maybe Derek isn't so bad after all. Folki goes over to Derek, and pulls the smaller man into a large, bone crushing hug.

"I will, Derek Banner."

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1**

**SOMEWHERE UNKNOWN (AGAIN)**

**FREY POV (If you know who that is, if you don't look him up)**

The Light Elves had brought back a young mortal girl. Barely alive, and with no hope for survival, I knew we had to work fast. The Light Elves were not very fond of death, in fact it terrified and sorrowed them when someone died. Even if they never knew the person that did die.

The only way to help this mortal was to use magic to heal her wounds. But, even then it may not work. This is going to take hours, and will put her through some pain. But, it will be worth it if the poor girl lives. I already had the Elves that brought her here fetch the ingredients for the potion, and the words for the spell.

I just hope it works.

**A/N:;: THE END! Go to my profile and vote on whether or not you want me to make the sequelon the poll. Love you guys!**


	19. IMPORTANT INFORMATION!

**Guess what? I got The Avengers: Next Generation PART TWO first chapter up. But, before you leave, read this information.**

**READ THIS IMPORTANT!**

**1. The Avengers: Next Generation PART TWO takes place three years after the last chapter of this story.**

**2. It will involve a new story line ( Actually, just a new Villain and new adventure)**

**3. You will find out what happened to Emily Stark!**

**ENJOY!**


End file.
